Derritiendo la nieve
by Noci-chan
Summary: CAP8 UP! Soñaba con descubrir lo que su mente ocultaba. Deseaba recordar aquellos labios que ahora pronunciaban palabras de amor. ¿Son realmente los recuerdos algo que agradecer?. Ed x Be
1. Chapter 1

**DERRITIENDO EL HIELO**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **_**Para entender este relato es importante que sepas un detalle que se explica en "Amanecer" no es un gran spoiler, pero considero que es importante avisarlo antes de nada. A pesar de que esta historia estaría colocada en algún punto entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse hablaré del "talento especial" que tiene Bella al convertirse en vampiro. Si no lo has leído y no quieres saber nada de él, te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

"_Entonces no sabía que, aunque no_

_hay un día en el que no amanezca_,

si uno no se despierta la mañana no llega."

**Bella PV**

El tiempo había pasado deprisa desde la primera vez que crucé mis ojos con los de Edward Cullen, y aquel tiempo había sido el más maravilloso, doloroso e intenso de toda mi vida. Los recuerdos dulces y los amargos se mezclaban en un destilado agridulce que satisfacía mis sentidos.

Cada vez quedaba menos para la graduación, lo cual quería decir que dentro poco tiempo me convertiría completamente en un miembro más de la familia Cullen. Por fin se acabarían los miedos de Edward por mi humana fragilidad, pero también se acabaría el envejecer, el estar cerca de mis padres y mi estancia en Forks.

Todo en mi vida parecía dividirse en partes de bien y mal. Fuera el amor o la vida misma. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que en ambos casos las cosas buenas ganaban a las malas. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera iba a vivir una vida eterna al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y nada se podía comparar a la sensación de extasis que aquello me provocaba. No más miedo a envejecer, no más horas frente al espejo temiendo que en un pestañear mi vida transcurriera alejandome de él.

¿Qué adolescente de dieciocho años pasaba los días preocupada por envejecer?

No era normal, desde luego que no. El terror enfermizo que me provocaba aquella idea había vivido en mis pesadillas durante meses, escondiendose en los rincones más tenebrosos y oscuros de mi mente para no destacar, pero siempre y en cada momento estando presente. Para mi consuelo, había mantenido una secreta conversación con Carlisle gracias a una caida tonta que me llevó al hospital. Él me había tranquilizado asegurandome que pasara lo que pasara, mientras yo me mantuviera firme en mi decisión, él me convertiría tras acabar el instituto. Sabíamos ambos que Edward protestaría hasta el último segundo, él se negaba a que abandonara aquella estupida humanidad que me convertía en algo tan sumamente frágil y apetecible que atría el doble de mala suerte.

Y eso me llevaba al lugar donde me encontraba actualmente. No sabría decir que lugar era ese, solo sabía que Victoria había logrado capturarme apesar de los esfuerzos de Edward, de su familia y de la manada de Sam.

Por la luz que entraba por una pequeña rendija en la pared diría que llevaba aquí encerrada y encadenada alrededor de dos días. Habían sido sin duda alguna los dos días más largos de toda mi existencia. No había milimetro de mi cuerpo que no doliera, y podía asegurar que tendría el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras, cortes y hematomas. Ahora entendía lo que quiso decir Laurence en el prado con lo de "_M__í__ralo de este modo, Bella: tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te haya encontrado._". Sí, sin duda alguna Victoria se estaba vengando de la manera más sádica que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Siempre creí, que si este día llegaba, Victoria me haría sufrir un rato y me mataría sin dudarlo demasiado. Al parecer me había equivocado. Tenía toda la pinta de que en realidad iba a matarme lentamente. Bueno, ni siquiera pensaba matarme, creo más bien que esperaba a que en algún momento simplemente no resistiera más el dolor y me muriera.

Oí el chirriar metálico de la puerta y mi cuerpo reaccionó automaticamente con un temblor incontrolable. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto temor... pero no al dolor, aunque lógicamente también, sino a morirme en cualquier momento y no ser capaz de ver nunca más a Edward. Si me concedían un solo deseo antes de morir, sería ese. Por un segundo, por un minuto, notar el roce de su mano sería como una agradable alucinación.

- Parece ser que eres más dura de lo que yo pensaba.- se burló Victoria.- Hubiera apostado a que sólo durarías unas horas, parece ser que estoy siendo más delicada de lo que te mereces.- Acercó una navaja a mi cara y pasó la punta por mi mejilla ejerciendo la presión justa para hacerme daño pero sin cortar la piel. Aquel dolor no era nada comparado con lo que había sentido en las últimas horas. Cualquiera podría jurar que yo había matado a James con mis propias manos teniendo en cuenta el odio con que era tratada.-

- Hazme lo que quieras, pero Edward te encontrará.- Su risa petulante resonó con eco en la fría estancia.-

- Siento decepcionarte, pero ahora mismo no deben tener ni la más mínima idea de donde buscarte. No soy tan tonta como crees. Sé mejor que nadie que él te buscaráa hasta debajo de las piedras por eso tomé mis precauciones. Te sorprendería saber lo fácil que desaparece el olor de un humano después de unas horas de lluvia. -

- Entonces seguirán tu olor y eso les llevará hasta aquí.- esas palabras en voz alta eran más un intento de convencerme a mi misma que de asustarla a ella.-

- Que inocente eres... casi resultas encantadora.- me sonriá sin ninguna dulzura.- Mi olor está por casi todo el bosque, será imposible para ellos saber cual de esos rastros es el correcto. Para cuando encuentren este lugar, ... bueno, no habrá nada que encontrar. Estoy deseando ver ese momento, ver la cara de tu amado vampiro cuando vea los restos de lo que fuiste.- Retiró la navaja de mi cara y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su peludo y blanco abrigo. Estaba temiendome lo peor, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme aún más daño, pero fue una sorpresa ver una simple cámara de fotos.- Vamos a mandarle un recuerdo a Edward. Estoy segura que echa de menos verte, aunque... no es que estés en tu mejor momento. - Ella disfrutaba enfermizamente con esta situación, pero yo solo podía pensar en lo mal que lo iba a pasar él cuando viera como estaba. Sólo deseaba que no se pusiera en peligro por mi culpa.

* * *

Hacía días que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya no me importaba si era de día, de noche o si el sol salía cada mañana. En mi mente solo había sitio para implorar para que me matara ya. El dolor me estaba volviendo loca, a veces me despertaba de mis continuas perdidas de cosciencia y durante unos minutos no recordaba donde estaba ni que era lo que pasaba. Llorar, reir, hablar sola... ya no tenía lógica nada de lo que hacía. Mi cerebro ya no podía trabajar más, mi cuerpo a duras penas luchaba por seguir funcionando.

Había dejado de creer en el infierno, no podía haber nada peor que esto.

La humedad y el frío me hacían tiritar, lo cual era otra nueva tortura para un cuerpo que dolía ya sin moverse. El agua se filtraba por las paredes y el techo calandome hasta los huesos. Apenas había comido nada más que lo minimo necesario para mantenerme con vida. Victoria debía estar disfrutando de la más agradable de las venganzas.

Para colmo de males la humedad y la suciedad habían atraído a las ratas. No era que me dieran asco, ese hubiera sido el menor de mis males, lo peor es que estaban comenzando a morderme. Sobrevivía encadenada a una pared que estaba helada y que goteaba, con unos grilletes que herían mis muñecas y mis tobillos y con las constantes y sádicas visitas de Victoria. No quería vivir si iba a ser este el modo en que lo hiciera. Habiendo perdido ya la esperanza de que me encontraran, sabiendo que era casi imposible que nadie me salvara, ya no pensaba luchar mas por sobrevivir. No tenia energia, no tenia ganas... no tenia sentido.

- Has dejado de ser divertida.- oí la voz de Victoria, pero sonó realmente lejana.- Puedes considerarte afortunada, hoy acabará todo. Dí adios.-

* * *

10 años después...  
**Edward PV**

Mi vida como tal se había reducido a 17 años de los cuales no disfruté como debería haberlo hecho y de poco más de un año que no supe valorar lo suficiente hasta que ya no tuve a quien me hacía ser feliz. El tiempo entre aquellas dos épocas había sido algo monotono y aburrido, pero no del todo desagradable. Ahora, tras diez años sin ella el infierno se había desatado en la tierra. Hubiera deseado morir en vez de estar lejos de Bella, pero la esperanza estupida e irreal de que en algún lugar pudiera seguir viva me mantenía lo suficientemente cuerdo para seguir con la búsqueda. No había visto su cadaver, así que por mucho que todo el mundo la diera por muerta mi cerebro no podía simplemente aceptar que ella no existía más en este mundo. Cierto era que tenía aquella horrible foto en que una Bella demacrada, cubierta de heridas y con ojos asustados me miraba como rogando ser rescatada, pero esa prueba no podía nada contra la esperanza de un culpable enamorado.

"_No ha podido resistir mucho tras esa foto. El cuerpo humano tiene un l__í__mite para el dolor... _"- me había dicho hace años Carlisle.-  
_  
"Dejé de ver su futuro una semana después de que desapareciera... Ambos sabemos lo que eso quiere decir. Si no estuviera muerta ya habría vuelto."- _intentó razonar Alice conmigo.-

Había luchado mucho por convencerme, pero en algún punto se dieron por vencido. Era un esfuerzo inutil. Igual que había pasado meses buscandola después de que Victoria consiguiera despistarnos y llevarsela, pasaría años y decadas buscandola hasta que algo me confirmara que estaba viva o muerta.

Cuando Alice tuvo una visión de Victoria en un callejón cercano a un teatro de Ottawa, donde ahora vivíamos, mis esperanzas crecieron desmedidamente. Tanto ella como Jasper se empeñaron en acompañarme en su búsqueda. Mi hermana había sufrido casi de manera parecida a mí. Durante los dos primeros meses sin noticias acompañó a Charlie en su soledad, y la visión de aquel hombre grande y fuerte llorando desconsolado por la falta de su hija le creó una gran herida. Ahora toda mi familia quería clamar venganza en nombre de Bella, pero sólo yo estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por saber lo que le había hecho.

- En mi visión ví que pasará por allí dentro de dos horas, no tenemos prisa... Iba sola y parecía tener sed. Creo que intentará atacar a alguien que pase por allí.-

- No es que subestime la exactitud de tu poder, ya lo sabes, pero quisiera estar cerca del lugar bastante antes de que llegue.-

- Yo estoy con Edward.- comentó Jasper.- Contra antes estemos allí, mejor preparados estaremos para atraparla.-

- La atraparemos, creerme.- sonrió con un deje de tristeza al recordar el motivo tras todo esto.-

En menos de veinte minutos estabamos situados en la calle de enfrente de la visión de Alice. Mezclados con la gente en una cafetería cercana podíamos observar claramente el callejón. Lógicamente, Alice no se equivocó y Victoria tardó algo más de hora y media en aparecer. Oculta entre las sombras observaba como las calles iban quedandose cada vez más vacias en busca de una "presa", la idea ciertamente me desagradó. Alice y Jasper se miraron y luego me miraron a mí. Sin necesidad de hacer uso de mi poder entendí que para ellos era el momento de acercarse. Y yo no tenía la minima objección.

La idea de estar ante esa mujer que tanto daño le había hecho al ser que yo más amaba hacía que un gruñido continuo ronroneara en mi pecho. Flashes de las cosas que pudo hacerle a Bella parpadearon en mi mente y el dolor se acrecentó hasta ser insoportable. Iba a destrozar a esa mujer, si es que ese monstruo podía ser llamado así, si realmente había matado a mi Bella. Aunque yo mejor que nadie sabía que la otra opción era casi imposible. ¿Por qué iba a mantenerla viva durante diez años sin ponerse en contacto conmigo? Yo era a quien quería castigar haciendole daño a ella, entonces no tenía sentido hacerla daño sin que yo lo supiera. Aquello me hería más que cualquier otra cosa, yo era el responsable de todo. La caza a la que la sometió James, la cruel venganza de Victoria...

Jasper y yo nos cruzamos otra mirada y rápidamente nos separamos para poder rodearla. Alice se limitó a ponerse a mi lado y observar que nadie nos viera. Fue tan fácil atraparla que casi me dio pena. Me hubiera gustado que nos complicara un poco más las cosas para asustarla. En menos de dos minutos Jasper la tenía agarrada y casi inmovilizada, Alice gruñía amenazante y yo sólo deseaba torturarla mientras conseguía saber todo lo que quería.

- Habeis tardado más de lo que esperaba. No le has puesto mucho entusiasmo a la busqueda de tu amorcito.- su burla no me afectaba, lo único malo que podía hacerme ya lo había hecho.-

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la encerraste?.- pregunté directamente.-

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que lo he olvidado.- se rió de manera exagerada.-

- ¡¡¿¿Qué le hiciste??!!- el grito de Jasper me sorprendió. No esperaba que tuviera tanto interés en esto, pensé que solo me acompañaba por Alice. Ejerció más fuerta y el cuerpo de Victoria crujió levemente.-

- ¿De verdad quereis saberlo?.- sonrió ampliamente con un gesto sádico.- ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Los cuchillos? ¿ Los golpes? No, no... las ratas. Era tan dulce verla sollozar como un bebé mientras se la comían viva.- volvió a reir en voz alta y un nuevo gruñido salió de mi pecho.-

- _Tranquilizate, Edward_.- me dijo mentalmente mi hermana.- _Ella sólo quiere provocarte. Si actuas así le darás exactamente lo que quiere_.-

- Ni siquiera suplicó por su vida, sólo al final pidió un par de veces que la matara. He de decir en su favor que aguantó mucho más de lo que esperé. Llegó un momento en que resultaba aburrido torturarla... -

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! - mi voz retumbó en aquel callejón. Antes de darme cuenta mi cuerpo se movió por instinto propinandole tal golpe que Jasper tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla sujeta. Quería matarla, realmente quería destrozar su cuerpo con mis propios dientes. El dolor y la ira se mezclaban destilando en mis venas venganza en estado puro.- ¡Dime que demonios le hiciste!.-

- Ya te lo estoy diciendo, pero si quieres que te de más detalles...-

Podía notar como Alice trataba de bloquear los recuerdos de sus visiones tarareando una cancioncilla infantil en hebreo. Los primeros días del secuestro de Bella había sufrido horribles visiones de todo lo que Victoria le hacía, pero siempre se las había arreglado para bloquearlas de tal manera que yo no pudiera verlas completamente. Algún fragmento se escapaba inevitablemente de sus distracciones, pero estaba seguro que eso era lo menor de todo. Aún así, la imagen en movimiento y los gemidos adoloridos de mi amor nunca podrían borrarse de mis recuerdos.

- Esto no es un juego.- le dije asperamente agarrandola del cuello y apretando con fuerza. Sus ojos bailaban divertidos con mi reacción. Cualquiera hubiera jurado que era masoquista, disfrutaba con aquel dolor porque sabía que no era nada comparado con el que yo sentía por dentro.-

- ¿Duele perder a quien quieres, verdad? Más le dolió a ella, creeme.-

Noté como mi cuerpo se tensaba más y más por sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera dejarme llevar por el odio y destrozarla, Alice puso una mano sobre mi hombro y se adelantó un paso hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

- La mataste, ¿verdad?.-

La pregunta más temida.

La respuesta más deseada.

- Se podría decir que sí o se podría decir que no.-

- No juegues con nosotros. Sé que está muerta.-

- Ah si, tú eres la pequeña bruja que lo ves todo. Pues parece que tus poderes no son gran cosa. Laurence había oído de Irina que eras casi infalible. Supongo que esto es la excepción.- Aquella afirmación fue un golpe directo en el corazón de Alice. Jasper gruño ante tal evidencia y apretó aún más si cabe la prisión de sus brazos. Debía doler más de lo que ella quería aparentar, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar que un quejido mezclado con un gruñido sonara alto y claro.- Podeis matarme si quereis, pero no dire nada.-

- No me des ideas.-

- _Edward, esto no tiene sentido. No nos dirá nada, lo he visto_.- De nuevo los pensamientos de Alice irrumpieron en mi mente.-

- ¿Estás segura?.-

- _Creeme, he puesto todas mis energías en esto. Por más que hagamos ella tiene su firme decisión de no decirnos nada_.-

No podía ser racional en esto. Victoria era mi única pista para saber donde encontrar a Bella. Viva o... No podía pensarlo siquiera. Si la mataba ahora no habría modo divino o humano de quitarme esta horrible duda jamás. No iba a olvidarla nunca fuera cual fuera la verdad, pero si al menos sabía lo que había pasado tendría un poco de paz dentro del insufrible sentimiento de culpa y amargura. Aún con todo eso, confiaba en Alice y sabía que si ella veía eso no había nada que hacer.

- Vamos a terminar con esto. Vayamos a un lugar más alejado...-

Victoria gruñió con ferocidad moviendose entre los brazos de Jasper, pero era inutil. Al oirme dejó de lado su falsa docilidad e intentó con toda sus fuerzas huir, pero no sabía lo díficil que sería para ella evitar mi venganza. Iba a verter toda mi frustración, dolor, pena, sufrimiento, angustia y odio en ella. Todo lo que hizo se le iba a devolver con grandes intereses. De ese modo, aunque jamás fuera perdonado por mis pecados, al menos podría saber que estuviera donde estuviera Bella sería vengada.

* * *

5 años después...  
En algún poblado de Canadá.

Estaba nevando con tal fuerza que apenas podía verse entre los copos de nieve. El invierno azotaba con fuerza la zona oeste del país lo cual estaba haciendole las cosas muy díficiles a los aldeanos de aquel lugar. Bueno, no es que tuvieran una gran población y aquella a duras penas podía considerarse un poblado. Tres casas se repartían a lo largo de unos 10 kilometros cuadrados alejados por más de 40 kilometros de la ciudad más cercana. Cuando temporales como ese duraban más de dos días las casas quedaban aisladas unas de otras.

- Eira, ¿puedes traer un poco de leña del almacén de fuera?

- Claro.-

- No olvides abrigarte.- la joven sonrió con dulzura.-

- No creo que haga falta... yo nunca tengo frío. -

- Aún no me acostumbro a eso.- la amable anciana le devolvió la sonrisa mientras removía algo en los fogones. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, la joven estaba frente a ella con un montón de leña cargada en una pila sobre sus manos. Canturreaba una melodía dulce y suave parecida a una nana.- Nunca entenderé porque te gusta tanto esa canción. Es bonita, pero ...-

- Es la única cosa que recuerdo. Por alguna razón me gusta oírla, aunque fuera en mis propios labios.-

- Mi pobre copo de nieve. Hice bien en ponerte ese nombre, eres fría y bella como un copo de nieve, pero con un poco de calor te derrites suavemente. A veces temo que el olvido sea mejor que los recuerdos, ojala nunca te acuerdes de aquello que tu mente deseó olvidar.-

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

****Nota: Eira proviene del Galés y significa nieve. **

Este es mi segundo relato de Crepusculo, mucho más original que el primero. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y que termine gustando. Prometo darle mucho sufrimiento, amor y mi mejor esfuerzo.

_CAPITULO 2: Aunque nunca duerma a veces sueño despierta. Sueño con una melodía que alguien creó para mí. Sueño con unos labios que solo me amaron a mí. Sueño con el día en que sepa quien soy. Por favor, nunca me olvides... yo no puedo recordar._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

"_La muerte no llega con la vejez, sino con el olvido._"

**Eira PV**

Quisiera poder recordar aquello que he olvidado, pues no hay dolor más profundo que no tener una vida que te indique el camino que recorriste. A pesar de ser una criatura inmortal, lo había comprobado tras varios accidentes, en mi memoria yo tenía aproximadamente 15 años... era todo lo que podría recordar.

Mi primer recuerdo se límitaba a un profundo y punzante ardor que recorría mi cuerpo con ascuas candentes. No dolía, pero la sensación era indescriptiblemente horrible. Cuando por fin mi cuerpo respondió y pude abrir los ojos me encontraba en medio de un bosque espeso que no reconocía y con la mente totalmente en blanco. Nadie a mi alrededor. Mi desconocimiento de mi propio cuerpo resultó hasta gracioso. Era tan tan ágil que pude recorrer cerca de 100 kilometros en poco más de media hora. Mis sentidos eran tan finos que localicé una manada de ciervos en un radio de 12 kilometros. A pesar de que mi cuerpo pedía sangre, cuando me alimenté de ellos no me quedé satisfecha. ¿Qué era lo que me pedía mi interior y por qué no lo comprendía?

Lo entendí al día siguiente cuando acercandome a un pequeño pueblo en las montañas detecté un olor que inundó mi garganta de fuego. Una joven de cabellos negros y tez morena caminaba sola al atardecer por una calle que parecía centrica, miré a su alrededor y solo detecté un par de personas lo suficientemente lejos para que no me vieran si era rápida. Todo mi cuerpo explotaba en erupciones de lava, quemando cada centimetro de mi helada piel. Deseaba sangre humana, deseaba la sangre de aquella chica. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o de que pudiera trazar un plan, corrí hacia ella y la arrastré hacia las afueras de la ciudad. La tenía alli enfrente, temblando como un cordero recien nacido, suplicando con los ojos por su vida, preguntandose por qué tenía que haber cogido ese atajo a casa en vez de el camino más iluminado.

- Po... por... favor... no... no.- balbuceaba aterrorizada.-

Una parte de mí sintió pena por aquella muchacha de poco más de 20 años que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino, pero la mayor parte de mí, la que mandaba sobre la otra, no pensaba resistirse a este futuro placer que calmaría mi cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella y la mordí en el cuello tratando de terminar lo más pronto posible para no hacerle demasiado daño, pero cuando la primera gota de su sangre pasó por mi garganta el ansia de beber hasta la última gota me atrapó. Había sido el mejor momento de mi corta vida, pero cuando ya no quedó más y la chica cayó inerte al suelo la culpa invadió mi pecho.

Tras esa vez intenté alimentarme lo menos posible de humanos, pero mi naturaleza me ganaba la mayoría del tiempo... hasta que mi vida cambió.

Vagué por américa y Canadá por más de doce años, pero llegó un momento en que pude comenzar a controlar mi sed de sangre humana. No puedo decir que mi control fuera absoluto, de vez en cuando me topaba con una persona que olía demasiado bien para resistirme, además, incluso alimentandome de animales había ocasiones en que me sentía débil y mi cuerpo exigía ese plus que solo los humanos daban. Así llegué a las cercanías del pequeño poblado donde vivía Elisabeth, la mujer que ahora era como una entrañable abuela para mí. Tras días vagando por la nieve, débil y sin encontrar animales de los que alimentarme, su olor llegó a mí.

No era especialmente agradable, pero tampoco me desagradó. Caminé a duras penas empujada por el ansia de su sangre, esperando que me diera la energía suficiente para poder correr hacia una gran ciudad donde saciarme por completo. Cuando la vi frente a mí, anciana, con el pelo blanco, un gesto dulce en el rostro y su cálida sonrisa dirigida a mí perdí parte de mi aplomo.

- Hola jovencita, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes frío?.-

- Yo... - mi voz sonó con un rugido y estaba segura que mis ojos eran negros como el carbón. Ya le habían llamado la atención a otra gente a lo largo de esta década. Cuando mi sed crecí mis ojos se oscurecian, no sabía la razón. Cuando observé a los humanos me di cuenta que yo era diferente, eso a ellos no les pasaba. La mujer no se asustó a pesar de que yo debía ser lo más terrorifico que había visto en su vida.-

- Tranquila. Pasa y calientate. ¿Te has perdido?.- se acercó a mí con paso seguro entre la nieve y pasó su cálido brazo por los hombros.- Estás helada, entra rápido.-

Me obligó a sentarme en una silla ante el fuego, cosa inutil para mí, pero no era cuestión de ponerme a explicarle los misterios de mi naturaleza. Lo que me extrañaba a mi misma es que no me hubiera tirado sobre ella aún. Tal vez, pensé, el hecho de que no oliera especialmente bien y de que fuera el primer humano en todo este tiempo que me trataba con amabilidad le salvó la vida en aquel momento.

- Sería mejor que me vaya.- quería salvarla de mi misma, lamentaría matarle a uno de los animales que podía escuchar en la cuadra, pero mejor una vaca que ella misma.-

- No puedes, está helando allá fuera. Quedate hasta que mejore el tiempo y entonces podrás irte. Aún no sé como has llegado hasta este recondito lugar.-

- Creame... es mejor que me vaya. Mejor para usted.-

Mi petición sonó más como una amenaza, pero ella sonrió de nuevo y atizó el fuego. Si hubiera sabido lo que yo era con exactitud seguro que hubiera gritado y me hubiera tirado todo lo que tenía a mano para salvar su vida, pero entonces habló y me sorprendió.

- No sé mucho de vosotros, sólo vi uno en mi juventud, pero él fue amable y me salvó. Era frío, blanco y bello como tú... Y también como tú luchaba por huir de mí rápidamente.- se rió suavemente.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Los papeles se invirtieron y fuí yo la que soltó un gritito ahogado cuando dijo eso. Elisabeth se rió un poco más fuerte como si acabara de hacer una pequeña travesura. Ese gesto me gustó, fue tan agradable que quise abrazar su rechoncha cintura y echarme a llorar. Había estado tan sola durante tanto tiempo que este tipo de trato me era desconocido.- Supongo que no comeras carne y huevos, ¿verdad?.-

- Yo... no, no como... eso.- dudé en como responder para no asustarla.- No creo que quiera saber... lo que como.-

- Oh.- no pareció darle ninguna importancia a mis palabras.- No soy fácil de asustar, he vivido demasiado tiempo sola como para que me asuste algo a estas alturas.-

- ¿Sabe lo que soy? -

- Me hago una ligera idea. -

- ¿Y no tiene miedo? Normalmente todo el mundo huye de mí, y no les culpo.-

- No creo que te interese comerte a esta vieja y decrepita anciana. Aunque dicen que al hambre no hay pan duro, pero yo soy un pan muy muy duro.- otra vez se reí sin temor de las palabras que estaba pronunciando. Sentí como si aquella conversación fuera un extraño deja vú, pero no había recuerdos para comparar.- Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?.-

- No lo sé... Nadie ha tenido que llamarme durante estos 12 años.-

Por primera vez me miró con gesto de asombro, pero pude ver como ese sentimiento se mezclaba con algo de pena. Se alejó del fuego y posó su mano sobre mi mejilla sin rechazarme por la extraña frialdad de mi piel.

- Eso es muy triste pequeña. Nadie en este mundo puede vivir sin un nombre. Si no tienes uno, ¿cómo hará la gente para llamarte aún cuando no creas que hay alguien que necesite hacerlo?. Tendremos que darte uno, pero antes pensemos en alimentarte. Dime, ¿qué es lo que comes?.- Me miró directamente a los ojos, sin temor y con el matiz de lastima aún chispeando levemente. Quería la verdad y yo tenía la esperanza de que esa verdad no la asustara.-

- Sangre... humana o animal.- Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el grito de horror o el asco separando su mano de mi cara, pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió y tuve que abrir los ojos para encontrarme con su deslumbrante y pura sonrisa.-

- Bueno, llegas en el momento perfecto. Pronto comenzará la parte más dura del invierno y es momento de matar una de las vacas para tener la carne preparada en la despensa. No sé si sea algo que suelas comer, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte. -

- Señora...- empecé a hablar, pero ella me interrumpió.-

- Llamame Elisabeth.-

- Elisabeth.- comencé de nuevo inseguramente.- ¿Está segura que ha comprendido lo que soy?.-

Una fuerte y estruendosa carcajada resonó en la pequeña casa. Mi comentario parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia y para mí era curioso ver como era yo quien parecía asustada y ella la que no dudaba ni pestañeaba ante mis afirmaciones.

- ¿Debería correr y suplicar por mi vida? Soy muy vieja para correr por esta nieve, y seguramente aunque lo hiciera me atraparías. He vivido lo suficiente para poder decir que he tenido una vida bastante plena y feliz, y además, si quisieras matarme no parecerías tan asustada. Ya podrías haberme matado si quisieras hacerlo.-

Así comenzó todo.

Una historia ciertamente curiosa y que de vez en cuando recordabamos juntas con una pequeña risita escondida. Me había topado con la mujer mas extraña y valiente de cuantas pudiera haber en el mundo. Mi primer golpe de suerte en toda mi vida.

Desde ese momento vivimos juntas hasta el día de hoy y mientras ella siguiera aceptandome como una extraña familia. Ambas nos ayudabamos en lo que podíamos. Ella me enseñaba acerca del mundo y de los humanos. Yo le ayudaba con los trabajos que ella, por su edad, no podía realizar. Además me encargaba de ir de vez en cuando a la ciudad para comprar lo que hiciera falta, y al paso, sin decirle nada, a saciar mi sed. Era hipocrita de mi parte comportarme de esa manera, viviendo como una humana junto a Elisabeth pero sacando mi monstruo interior donde nadie pudiera reprocharmelo.

* * *

**Vancouver (Canadá)  
Alice PV**

Las vacaciones de Pascua nos habían dado a Rosalie y a mí la excusa perfecta para irnos de compras durante todo un fin de semana. Había que renovar el armario y últimamente el instituto no nos daba ni un respiro. Aún no sabía porque los profesores de nuestro instituto eran tan sumamente insistentes con eso de mandarnos trabajos y trabajos. Cierto es que nosotros lo haciamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nunca mejor dicho, pero aún así era extramadamente aburrido.

- Quiero ir a la nueva tienda que han abierto en el centro. He visto si página web y tienen prendas preciosas.-

- Rosalie, iremos a todas, tú tranquila. Ha sido buena idea venir sin los chicos.-

- Desde la última vez que se me ocurrió ir con Emmett de compras se me quitaron las ganas. Nunca creí que un hombre tan grande pudiera quejarse como un niño pequeño.-

Caminamos por las calles atestadas de gente apesar del frío. Hacía muchisimo desde la última vez que habíamos pasado un rato relajado y tranquilo. Estar en casa, cerca de Edward resultaba triste y descorazonador. Siempre viviendo como una sombra de lo que había sido, con su mente regodeandose en el dolor de la perdida de Bella. A mí también me dolía, nunca había conocido esa clase de sentimiento antes, pero lo de Edward era casi deprimente.

- ¿Estás viendo algo?.- Rosalie agitó la mano frente a mis ojos.-

- No, no, perdona. Estaba pensando en Edward.-

- Ah... Espero que lo supere pronto. Me duele verle tirado así siempre por casa. Lo de Bella fue una desgracia, pero dejando la vida pasar de esta manera no la recuperará.-

- No creo que sea algo que se supere así como así. Si me pongo en su lugar, si perdiera a Jasper creo que me volvería loca de dolor. -

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no sé... -

Iba a comenzar a hablar pero algo me frenó en seco. En mi mente las imagenes se comenzaron a suceder, la electricidad que me recorría cuando tenía una visión comenzó a fluir. Y entonces la vi... Por primera vez desde hacía quince años, más bella de lo que su nombre indicaba, más delicada que cualquiera de nuestra familia, con un gesto feliz en el rostro y con el mismo horrible sentido de la moda que siempre. Caminaba despacio por la misma calle que estabamos nosotras, pero unos 500 metros por delante. Observé un pequeño cartel de una tienda con un reloj digital que indicaba la fecha y la hora. Mañana, a las cinco y diecinueve minutos de la tarde.

- La he visto.- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mirandome confusa. Con un gracil golpe de melena giró la cabeza y comenzó a mirar a todos lados compulsivamente tratando de saber de quien hablaba.- A Bella... he visto a Bella.-

- ¡¿Qué?! -

- He tenido una visión. -

- Pero, ¿no decías que en todo este tiempo no la habías visto? Hasta ahora todos creíamos que estaba muerta. ¿Estás segura que la has visto?.-

- Sí, era ella.- mi voz salió de mi garganta como un grito de juvilo. Era la primera vez que no podía creer en mis propias visiones. Era un hecho tan inesperado y feliz que mi propio corazón quiso empezar a latir de nuevo.- Hay que llamar a Edward... Dios mio, ¡¡hay que llamar a todos!!.-

Con las manos temblorosas como nunca en mi vida cogí mi teléfono móvil y marqué despacio el número del móvil de mi hermano. Sabía lo que esa noticia suponía, y también sabía que Bella no era la misma, no era humana. Aunque esa información se la daría mejor cuando estuvieran cara a cara.

- ¿Edward?.-

- Hola Alice, ¿qué tal las compras?.-

- Edward, sientate.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.-

- Te voy a decir algo que va a hacer que tus piernas se conviertan en gelatina y corras hacia aquí como nunca en tu vida.-

- Me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa? Dilo ya.-

- He visto a Bella.- Un silencio se hizo al otro lado de la lína y pude ver en mi mente su cara de asombro mezclada con incredulidad y pánico.- He tenido una visión, ella estará aquí en Vancouver mañana a las cinco y diecinueve de la tarde. Si coges un avión ahora mismo puedes estar aquí esta noche.-

- ¿Estás... segura?.-

- Estoy tan segura que podría ponerme a cantar de felicidad en medio de esta calle abarrotada de gente.-

- Te veré en el aeropuerto en unas horas.- No dijo más y la comunicación se cortó. Su ansiedad y la mía no serían ni mínimamente parecidas, pero pude imaginarme mis sensaciones multiplicadas por diez en su pecho. Mañana iba a ser un día de esos que recordaríamos por toda la eternidad.

Y eso en nosotros era literal.

* * *

**Edward PV**

Debía estar soñando. Yo no tenía tanta suerte para que de verdad esto estuviera ocurriendo. Por supuesto no iba a desconfiar de las visiones de Alice, pero esto era el ejemplo perfecto para la expresion "_ver para creer_". La felicidad más absoluta se mezclaba con el terror más total, si estas esperanzas eran falsas no habría fuerza humana o vampirica que me salvara del pozo en el que estaba.

Casi mato a la azafata del aeropuerto cuando me dijo que no había billetes en el primer avión que salía a Vancouver, menos mal que Carlisle y Esme estaban allí para negociar con la chica y conseguir asientos en clase turista. Toda mi familia se movilizó entusiasmada por las noticias, esperando que las horas pasaran rápido para verla con nuestros propios ojos.

- Alice, que noticia más feliz nos has traído.- Esme estaba casi tan entusiasmada como yo. Debía ser muy duro para ella verme como un cadaver andante que no sonreía hace años.-

- Yo soy la más feliz, creeme. Bueno, la segunda más feliz.- me miró con los ojos tremendamente brillantes, hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de llorar sino fuera porque eso era imposible.- ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

- Nervioso.- admití sin verguenza alguna.-

- Es tarde y aún nos quedan muchas horas. He reservado unas habitaciones en el Capital Sky. Será mejor que vayamos, dejemos el equipaje y hablemos un rato.-

Hoy más que nunca desearía poder dormir. Acostarme en una cama tibia y dormir hasta las tres de la tarde o las cuatro. Pasar las horas deprisa hasta el momento en que me pusiera en esa calle frente a ella y pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

Una pregunta sonaba continuamente en mi cabeza. Si estaba vivia ¿por qué no me había buscado? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no había ido a buscar a sus padres? Por Alice sabía que Charlie no tenía noticias de ella y la había dado ya por muerta. Era mejor no hablar mucho con él pues sabía que eso era echar sal en la herida. ¿Qué era lo que podía llevar a Bella a ese comportamiento? La última vez que la vi, quitando la fotografía, ella estaba enamorada de mí tanto como yo de ella. Planeabamos pasar juntos toda la eternidad, aunque yo no estuviera muy de acuerdo con esa última parte, y ahora de pronto me enteraba que ella seguía viva según mi hermana y que por alguna razón desconocida se había mantenido alejada de mí y sin intenciones aparentes de querer volver.

- Edward, ¿podemos hablar un momento?.- preguntó tímidamente Alice entrando en mi habitación. Pude notar al instante que volvía a hacer lo indecible para que no pudiera leer su mente.-

- Claro, ¿qué ocurre?.-

- Verás, no te he contado toda mi visión.-

- Me imaginaba algo así. No era muy normal que estuvieras repasando mentalmente "Guerra y paz".- ella sonrió sabiendose cazada, pero su gesto rápidamente cambió. Su semblante se puso serio y supe que no me iba a gustar lo que me diría.-

- ¿Prefieres que te lo cuente o verlo?.-

- Prefiero verlo.-

Suspiró ruidosamente y mi cabeza se llenó con su visión. Jadeé al verla tras tantos años. Bella caminaba sin prisa con una sonrisa amable en el rostro... pero su rostro no era el mismo. Mis ojos se ensancharon y se cerraron a la velocidad de la luz. Reconocí el cambio al instante. Su piel era perfecta, sus ojos de un color oscuro casi negro, su cuerpo se movía con una gracilidad que sería la envidia de Alice y se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando olió a alguien que pasaba por su lado. Su belleza humana ya no existía, no había calor ni torpeza en ella.

Era un vampiro.

Cuando la visión acabó contuve el aliento mientras procesaba la información. Ahora podía entender porque no se había presentado ante sus padres, pero aún no comprendí porque no buscarnos a nosotros. De todos modos eso no era lo que me importaba ahora mismo. Mi imaginación creó toda una historia de como llegó a ser un vampiro, y la respuesta más fácil y obvia fue un nombre.

Victoria.

- ¿Estás bien? - Alice posó su mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto de consuelo. Todos sabían que no era precisamente mi sueño que Bella acabara siendo un vampiro, fuera yo o no quien la convirtiera. Ser un monstruo como yo no era lo que deseaba para ella. Estas eran las consecuencias de haberla metido en mi mundo de oscuridad y bestias.

- Si hubiera sabido esto te juro que me hubiera ensañado con Victoria. No entiendo el sentido de hacerle esto, su venganza era arrebatarmela. - entonces lo pensé.- ¿Crees que Victoria pudo hacer algo para que Bella no pudiera buscarnos? Quizás amenazarla con matar a su familia o... no sé. Todo esto no tiene sentido.-

- No sé. Yo tampoco le veo mucho sentido. Ni siquiera sé porque en todo este tiempo no la he visto. Si lo hubiera hecho antes...-

- No es culpa tuya. Estoy feliz porque la hayas encontrado. Si no fuera por ti quizás nunca hubiera sabido donde estaba o que no estaba muerta. Quise negar esa idea, pero lo cierto es que en mi mente estaba claro que ese había sido su final.-

- Piensa al menos que ahora tendrás toda la eternidad para estar con ella. Espero que no la acapares.- su sonrisa me hizo sentir mejor. Después de todo aquel pequeño duende siempre se encargaba de recordarme las razones por las que era mi hermana favorita.-

* * *

**Eira/Bella PV**

Respiré con calma cuando por fin salí de casa de Elisabeth con el pequeño coche que ella había comprado para que pudiera ir a la ciudad. Hacía más de un mes que no me alejaba más de 30 kilometros para alimentarme de la fauna local y ya echaba de menos ver otros paisajes. Después de mucho luchar, metaforicamente, conseguí que ella me acompañara a Vancouver. Era la segunda vez en todo este tiempo que pude arrastrarla fuera de la casa.

- Creo que no apagué bien el fuego. Deberíamos volver.-

- No busques excusas.- me reí sabiendo el tonto temor que sentía al alejarse de su hogar.- Me sorprende que seas tan valiente para unas cosas y tan miedosa para otras.-

- No es miedo... solo... No me gustan las grandes ciudades. Demasiada gente, demasiados peligros.-

- ¿Peligros? Vives con alguien que podría matarte si pasa demasiado tiempo sin comer. Tiene gracia.-

- Como quieras, pero me sigue pareciendo más peligrosa la ciudad que una jovencita que casi sale despavorida la primera vez que me vio. No soy tan fea, solo mayor.-

Ambas sonreimos con los recuerdos. Después de un rato ella pareció relajarse y comenzó a juguetear torpemente con la radio. Me gustaba la música clásica más que la moderna, en eso nos pareciamos. Era una suerte teniendo en cuenta que teníamos unas dos horas de viaje por delante y me desesperaría tener que escuchar algo de ese desagradable pop que escuchaban los humanos.

A la una y cinco llegamos por fin a Vancouver. Había sido un viaje agradable y el tiempo no nos lo había complicado demasiado. Por suerte para nosotras las noticias anunciaron que las nevadas pararían durante casi una semana.

- No entiendo que pasión sientes por venir aquí.- me extrañaba que Elisabeth no hubiera comenzado a refunfuñar mucho antes.-

- Me gusta ver tanta gente junta. No es que no me guste tu compañia, pero es agradable ver más gente a parte de ti.-

- Está bien, está bien. Después de todo eres joven. Si tuvieras mi edad entenderías lo afortunada que me siento de poder vivir donde vivimos.-

- Ya nos hemos quejado suficiente por hoy. - bromeé.- Ahora vamos a comprar todo lo que hace falta.-

Saqué el papel de mi bolsillo. En él había escrita una interminable lista de cosas que habíamos ido apuntando en las últimas semanas. Primero recorrimos tiendas de jardineria en busca de las herramientas que Elisabeth necesitaba para cuidar de su pequeño invernadero lleno de flores. Luego recogimos las vitaminas que una vez cada tres meses preparaba un veterinario para sus animales. Y así cosa tras cosa hasta que logramos acabar con todos los encargos. Miré el reloj delante de mí. El tiempo había pasado volando, ya eran casi las cinco y diez.

- Ya está todo, y antes de lo que esperaba.- le dije entusiasmada. No teníamos que volver hasta las siete o así.-

- Ya que estamos aquí tal vez deberíamos comprarte algo de ropa. Eres demasiado guapa para ir siempre vestida con ropa vieja.-

Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a abajo y yo me miré como acto reflejo en un escaparate. No veía que tenía de malo mi ropa. Era cómoda y estaba perfectamente. Adoraba los sueters que Elisabeth tejía para mí. Ella es una maestra de las cosas hechas artesanalmente, siempre conseguía darle a todo lo que hacía una calidez especial.

- Pero...-

- Nada de quejas. Deja que esta pobre vieja disfrute poniendote más guapa aún.- De nuevo un pinchazo en mi muerto corazón me hizo sentir un deja vú. El hecho de que quisiera cambiar mi aspecto me pareció sorpresivamente agradable.- Calle abajo hay una tienda que parece bonita. Vamos.-

Caminé a su lado con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría seguramente que eramos una abuela y su nieta disfrutando de una tarde de compras normal. Aunque no hubiera relación sanguinea, para mí, esa mujer era mi familia. Mejor que la familia.

De pronto sentí un nudo en el mi aliento y sentí que algo dentro de mi dolía sin saber la razón, pero algo me empujaba a seguir andando hacia delante. Como si algo me estuviera atrayendo.

- Son las cinco y dieciocho. Tiene que estar apunto de aparecer.- oí una voz tintineante de mujer a lo lejos.-

* * *

**Edward PV**

Quedaban dos minutos. Casi notaba mi corazón palpitando de nuevo desbocadamente en mi pecho. En mi cabeza se repetía enfermizamente la misma frase.

_Quiero verla._

_Quiero verla._

_Quiero verla._

_Quiero verla._

- Son las cinco y dieciocho. Tiene que estar apunto de aparecer.- La voz de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos. Dirigí la mirada nerviosa hacia el reloj. Justo en ese momento la cifra cambió y me sorprendió la esperanza que traía a mi corazón. 17:19. Si pudiera me tatuaría ese número en grande.

Recordé el lugar exacto por donde aparecía Bella en la visión de Alice. Me decepcionó por un instante que no estuviera ya allí, pero diez segundos después el mundo comenzó a girar incontrolablemente a mi alrededor hasta convertirse en un borrón insignificamente. Solo podía mirarla a ella. Tan real, tan cercana, tan viva... aunque no literalmente. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma. Calida como cuando era humana.

Quise acercarme, pero mi cuerpo no se movió. Grité mentalmente a mis piernas para que se movieran, pero no me obedecieron. Simplemente me quedé allí clavado viendola acercarse cada vez más hasta que pasó por mi lado y su hombro golpeó con el mio. En aquel instante ella se detuvo y me miró con un gesto extraño. Estaba confusa, pude notarlo. Fue ahora mi confusión la que apareció cuando ella giró su cabeza para dejar de mirarme y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

- Eira, ¿estás bien?.- una anciana la miró con preocupación.-

- Sí... sí...- pareció dudar en su respuesta. -

No entendía nada. Ahora si que no. ¿Podía de verdad fingir tan bien como para verme y actuar como si fuera un desconocido? ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué la llamaba Eira? ¿Por qué una humana actuaba con esa familiaridad con un vampiro? El terror me sacudió ante todas esas preguntas sin respuesta y ante la posibilidad de que se alejara de nuevo entre la muchedumbre de gente.

- Bella.- la llamé pero no respondió ni se giró.- ¡Bella!.- de nuevo no obtuve respuesta.- ¡Bella!.- Esta vez si se giró, pero también lo hicieron todas las personas a mi alrededor. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y su gesto de confusión creció.

Había estado aguantando las ganas de abrazarla hasta la asfixia, pero ahora ya no pude resistirme más. Recorrí la distancia que nos separaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cerré la prisión de mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Estuve perdido por quince años y acababa de encontrar mi hogar.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, ya tengo hecho hasta el capitulo 5, pero se me olvidó que estaba publicando aquí jajajaja. Dios, mi memoria es horrible, lo siento!

_CAPITULO 3: Es díficil entender... es díficil negarse al calor de esas personas que juran ser mi familia. Cuando todo cambia y la confusión crece solo el amor te señala la salida._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

"_El recuerdo es vecino del remordimiento."_

**Edward PV**

Fue extraña la sensación de notarla tan fría entre mis brazos. Recordaba como un placer personal la calidez de su piel contra la mía. Fuego derritiendo el hielo. Era diferente, sin duda lo era, pero a la vez esa diferencia fue agradable. Emplear todas mis fuerzas y mis ganas en abrazar su pequeño cuerpo, no tener que poner gran parte de mis sentidos en evitar beber su dulce sangre, no tener que retener a la bestia dentro de mí que gritaba salvaje por tomar su vida.

- ¡Sueltame! .- aquel grito me abrió los ojos lo suficientemente rápido para darme cuenta de como sus manos me apartaban de ella. Mi confusión crecía por momentos.

- Bella...- susurré agradecido de poder volver a pronunciar su nombre frente a ella.-

- Disculpe.- la anciana se puso entre nosotros y agarró a Bella por la muñeca de manera protectora.- ¿Acaso la conoce?.- su pregunta me sorprendió, pero el tono curioso de su voz me indicó que no era ninguna amenaza, era más bien pura y sincera curiosidad.-

- Ella es... de nuestra familia.- intervino Alice.- _"No hagas nada brusco, aquí hay algo raro. ¿No notas la extrañeza con que Bella nos mira?"- _Su voz llegó relajante a mi cerebro. Tenía razón, Bella parecía extrañada y algo asustada a la vez. Como si no nos conociera...-

- ¿Qué? Creo... creo que os confundís.- su nerviosismo crecía a cada segundo, pero cuando aquella mujer se puso de nuevo a su lado y le cogió la mano con fuerza se relajó instantaneamente. Ejercía sobre ella algún tipo de influencia que no me desagradó del todo. La protegía como una madre a su cachorro, pero a la vez como si confiara en nosotros.-

- Tranquila Eira. Quizás ellos te conozcan.- le sonrió para calmarla un poco más.-

- Bella. ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros?.-

Ante aquella pregunta Bella negó con la cabeza y me miró fijamente. ¿Me reconocería? ¿Estaría actuando por alguna razón desconocida? Me estaban volviendo loco todas aquellas preguntas sin respuestas y la manera en que me miraba como si fuera un desconocido tratando de engatusarla para hacerle cualquier cosa extraña. Nunca me había mirado así... y dolía como mil demonios.

- ¿No te acuerdas de Forks? ¿De tus padres? ¿De nuestra familia?.- continuó mi hermana, pero solo recibía pequeños movimientos de cabeza que negaban una y otra vez. Me estaba desquiciando, de verdad lo estaba haciendo. Esta era mi pesadilla hecha realidad. Un mundo donde yo recordara todo de ella pero ella no se acordara de mí. Ya no podía mirarla más, su ligero brillo de miedo me apuñalaba una y otra vez sin dejarme descanso para respirar. Sin darme cuenta mis nervios se desbocaron y comencé a tararear nerviosamente la nana que había compuesto para ella.

* * *

**Eira / Bella PV**

Era extraño. Demasiado extraño. No recordaba esas caras, ni sus voces, ni las cosas de las que hablaban, pero me trataban con tanta familiaridad... No parecían peligrosos, eso debía admitirlo. La chica era bella y hablaba con dulzura cuando se dirigía a mí con su preciosa sonrisa en la cara. El chico me miraba con una adoración que me ponía nerviosa y me asustaba. Quería alejarme de ellos, los conociera o no, pero entonces algo cambió mi extrañeza por calma y ganas de acercarme.

El chico comenzó a tararear la única cosa que recordaba.

La canción de cuna.

- ¿De qué conoces esa canción?.- me acerqué a él tanto que notaba su aliento en mi cara.-

- ¿La recuerdas? Yo la compuse para ti.-

El brillo ilusionado de sus ojos me caldeó el cuerpo. Me confundía el doble juego de mi cuerpo y mi mente. Mientras uno me indicaba que me marchara e ignorara lo que me decían, el otro me rogaba por creerles y conocer ese pasado que ellos me contaran. Estaba clara una cosa... él conocía la canción que era mi único recuerdo y eso le daba puntos.

- Esto es bueno, Eira. Parece que estos muchachos te conocen.- les dirigió una sonrisa sincera indicandoles que les creía.-

- Toda la familia está esperando ansiosa por verte. No sabes cuanto hemos deseado encontrarte, pensabamos que estabas muerta.-

- Alice... no creo que sea momento para eso. - el chico me miró con su gesto amable y embelesador mientras cogía mis manos suavemente.- No sé exactamente lo que pasa, pero si has olvidado todo yo me encargaré de recordartelo. Solo confía en mí, soy tan feliz por haberte encontrado que no me importa nada más.-

- Yo...- solté mis manos de las suyas.- ... lo siento, pero no os recuerdo.- me sorprendí a mi misma admitiendo con mis palabras que creía en ellos. Ante eso me alejé más asustada de mi propio convencimiento y me acerqué a Elisabeth para que me confortara. Ella lo entendió y pasó su brazo por mi espalda acariciandola de arriba a abajo. Me volvía una niña pequeña cuando estaba con ella... eso me encantaba, me relajaba saberme protegida.-

- No pasa nada, Bella. Ahora que te hemos encontrado todo estará bien. Oh... no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Alice Cullen y él es mi hermano Edward. Encantada.- se acercó a nosotras con sus movimientos felinos y nos dio dos besos a ambas con total naturalidad.-

- Sé que quizás sea de mala educación, pero ... ¡qué demonios!. Vosotros sois lo mismo que ella, ¿verdad?.- El chico, Edward abrió los ojos de par en par; la chica, Alice, no cambió el gesto; y yo simplemente sonreí. Elisabeth era así, directa y clara como si no hubiera mañana.- Bueno, es una pregunta estupida. Se nota a la legua. Sois demasiado hermosos para ser reales, igual que mi pequeña.-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. El tema de lo que eramos no se trataba abiertamente, adiviné. Un poco tensos nos quedamos mirandonos unos a otros, aunque Alice y Elisabeth se miraban con una confianza que me provocó celos.

- Bueno... no es que quiera romper este bonito momento...- habló la chica con un poco de ironía.- ... pero quizás podriamos invitaros a venir al hotel. Como ya he dicho toda la familia se muere por verte. Quizás verlos te ayude a recordar.- Antes de que pudieramos contestar nos tomó de la mano a las dos y con una sonrisa enorme tiró de nosotras.

Era el día más raro de mi vida... y mi vida había sido realmente rara.

Entender que era lo que me llevaba a confiar en dos extraños que me asaltaron en medio de la calle diciendo que me conocían era un imposible. En mi corta vida, al menos la que recordaba, las cosas extrañas e inexplicables habían formado la mayor parte del todo, ahora no me iba a poner a cuestionar lo que ocurría. Algo me dijo que confiara, Elisabeth confió y para mí eso era suficiente. Hasta ese momento los consejos y actuaciones de esa mujer me habían cambiado la vida para bien.

Enredada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta el momento exacto en que frente a nosotras apareció un majestuoso hotel. Debían ser ricos, dudo que cualquier persona normal pudiera pagar siquiera el aparcamiento de aquel sitio. Nos guiaron hasta la puerta de una enorme habitación en la planta de arriba, las puertas se abrieron y la belleza me deslumbró hasta quemarme las retinas. Tres hombres y dos mujeres bellos como si hubieran pactado con el mismisimo demonios clavaron su vista en mí.

- Pasa Bella, ellos son nuestra familia.- todos dejaron de mirarme para mirar a Alice con gesto confuso.-

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no creo que tanto como para que no nos reconozca. Bella es torpe, no tonta.- uno de los chicos, el más grande y musculoso habló con tono bromista. Extrañamente aquello no me molestó, casi fue agradable.-

- Bella, estamos extasiados de felicidad por verte de nuevo ante nosotros. Sufrimos tanto al pensar que habías muerto...- la mujer de mayor edad se acercó a mí y me abrazó con total familiaridad.-

- Antes de que os emocioneis más deberiais darla un poco de tiempo. Por alguna razón...- pareció costarle hablar.- ... ella no nos recuerda. No parece recordar nada.-

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward?.- la mujer que acababa de abrazarme me dirigió una mirada de confusión y pena.-

- Lo siento.- fue todo lo que acerté a decir viendome abrumada por tanta información, gente y sentimientos dirigidos hacia mí. Quisiera poder corresponder a tanta felicidad que sentían al verme, sin embargo yo no recordaba a aquellas personas, eran desconocidos extramadamente amables, nada más.

- No tienes nada que sentir, no es culpa tuya.- Alice seguía entre Elisabeth y yo con su gesto alegre en la cara. Su alegría era contagiosa, relajante y adictiva.-

- Está angustiada, confusa... la confusión en muy fuerte.- el otro chico habló y le miré fijamente por primera vez. Su cara estaba cubierta de cicatrices en forma de media luna que reconocí inmediatamente. Eran mordiscos de vampiros. Me asusté imaginando que horrible persona debía ser para que le hubieran hecho todo aquello.- Oh... y ahora tiene miedo de mí.-

- ¿Qué... cómo lo... sabes?.-

- No te preocupes ahora por eso.- Edward le miró con severidad como reprendiendole. El chico me miró y una leve sonrisa apenas imperceptible se hizo presente antes de que comenzara a sentir como la calma me invadía por completo. Ya no me importaba que fueran desconocidos, que estuviera en un lugar extraño o que nada tuviera sentido. Estaba tranquila como nunca antes.

- Yo... disculpenme, pero hay algo que me pregunto. - Elisabeth, que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca, habló recordandonos a todos su presencia.-

- Por supuesto, diganos...- me fijé en el hombre de mayor edad. Parecía una aparición del mismisimo cielo con su pelo claro y sus ojos brillantes.-

- Han dicho que pensaban que estaba muerta, ¿qué es lo que pasó?.-

Todos se miraron entre ellos preocupados por esa pregunta. Una cuestión importante había sido puesta sobre la mesa. La perspectiva de una respuesta me hizo temblar de incertidumbre. No estaba segura de querer saberlo, de abrir una puerta que en un futuro prefieriera haber dejado cerrada.

- No creo que ... Verá, eso es algo díficil. - Edward cambió su cara con un maldisimulado dolor. Me extrañó darme cuenta que él sufría por lo mismo que yo temía sufrir. Su cambio me confirmó mis temores, esa respuesta no me gustaría.- Es un asunto que preferiría olvidar.-

- Elisabeth..- pronuncié su nombre como una petición. Era mejor no tocar ese tema. Abrir la tapa de mi caja de pandora con un tirón seco para que todos los males del mundo salieran no me parecía la mejor opción. No estaba segura siquiera de querer ir liberando mis males poco a poco. Como ella misma me dijo hace un tiempo "_A veces temo que el olvido sea mejor que los recuerdos, ojala nunca te acuerdes de aquello que tu mente deseó olvidar_."

- Relajemos el ambiente. Mi hermano está demasiado ansioso con todo esto y quizás te esté confundiendo más, Bella. Ya que no nos recuerdas haré las presentaciones. Ella es Esme, nuestra madre.- señaló a la mujer que antes me abrazó.- El hombre que está a su lado es Carlisle, nuestro padre. Los chicos que están a su derecha son Emmett...- su dedo se movió hasta el grandullón que bromeó cuando entre al cuarto.- ... y Jasper.- evité mirar directamente al chico de las cicatrices. Por más calma que sintiera, la inquietud seguía rondandome.- La chica sentada al fondo es Rosalie. Todos nosotros somos tu familia. - Todos hicieron un gesto de leve asentimiento mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros haciendolos aún más bellos.-

- Es un placer.- si no fuera por la extraña calma que aún no me explicaba, todo esto me hubiera puesto de los nervios.-

- Yo aún no me presenté. Soy la más mayor y la menos educada.- como siempre nada parecía asustarla. Ni siquiera una habitación de vampiros desconocidos. Se limitó a hablar con su tono agradable, dulce y jocoso, ganandose una sonrisa de casi todos los miembros de la familia.- Me llamo Elisabeth Anderson y soy practicamente la abuela adoptiva de esta cosita callada de aquí. Al menos lo he sido durante estos últimos tres años.-

- Encantado, señora Anderson.-

- Por favor, llamame Elisabeth y yo le llamaré Carlisle.-

- Por supuesto, Elisabeth. Le agradecemos enormemente que haya cuidado de ella durante este tiempo. Bella es un miembro muy querido de nuestra familia. Todos nosotros estamos en deuda con usted.-

- No tiene nada que agradecerme. Soy yo la que debe estar agradecida de haberla encontrado. Le ha dado mucha alegría y compañía a esta pobre vieja. Así que se llama Bella... Es un bonito nombre.- se giró para sonreirme, pero no me gustó. Me sentía como un cachorro perdido al que devolvían a casa después de unos días. Todo esto sonaba a despedida. Mi nombre no es Bella, pudo haberlo sido en el pasado, pero yo no tenía recuerdos de ser Bella, sólo de ser Eira. Fue el primer nombre con el que fuí bautizada, fue el primer nombre que alguien usó para llamarme, fue la llave que abrió un nuevo mundo de esperanza. No me lo quitarían así como así. Por más que ellos pudieran ser mi familia.

- No entiendo cual es el fin de todo esto.- dije de pronto.- Quiero saber quien soy, no lo voy a negar, pero no tengo intención de tirarme en brazos de unas personas que no conozco ni lo más mínimo. Además, yo soy Eira. Elisabeth no hables de mí como si me estuvieras entregando después de haberme encontrado por la calle. Tú eres mi única familia, la única que necesito y tengo ahora mismo.- me giré y miré a Esme y Carlisle suponiendo que quizás ellos eran mis padres o al menos algo así como una figura paterna.- Estoy agradecida por su amabilidad, pero se está haciendo tarde y nosotras deberíamos irnos a casa.-

- Eira, no seas maleducada. Disculpenla.-

- No pasa nada, lo entendemos.- aseguró Esme con una calida sonrisa.- Debes estar confundida y agobiada por tanta información. Si no nos recuerdas somos unos desconocidos para ti. Eso es entendible. Nosotros solo queremos que entiendas que te queremos y que si necesitas tiempo lo tendrás. No hay prisa, cariño. Ahora que sabemos donde estás nos sentimos más tranquilos. Más viendo que tienes alguien bueno cuidando de ti. -

- Mi esposa tiene razón. Estamos demasiado ansiosos y felices por haberte encontrado, no nos hemos parado a pensar cuan confuso es esto para ti. Perdonanos, por favor. Si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo, pero danos la oportunidad de vernos pronto y seguir en contacto. Aunque tú no lo recuerdes eres un miembro de nuestra familia y no podemos simplemente alejarnos de ti.-

Ante ese razonamiento era imposible negarse. Además, no es que yo no quisiera saber más de mi "otro yo", sólo me estaba agobiando tanta prisa y tanta gente. Todos hablaban de mí de un modo que yo no reconocía, se dirigían a mí con un nombre que no identificaba y me trataban con una familiaridad sofocante. Nadie podía pretender cambiarme de personalidad como si fuera una camisa.

Ahora soy Eira.

Ahora soy Bella.

Eso no funciona así, no soy una muñeca que siga los deseos de los demás. Y aunque quisiera hacerlo mi cerebro iba por su lado sin obedecer a su dueña. Durante años traté de forzarme a recordar... no funcionó. Miré a mi alrededor y pensé en la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con ellos de vez en cuando. No me desagradaba la idea mientras eso no me alejara de mi hogar demasiado tiempo.

- Está bien. Entiendo lo que dice, no me parece mal. Pero digame, ¿son ustedes mis padres?.- la sonrisa burlona de todos me contestó antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.-

- No, no biologicamente al menos, pero eres como una hija para nosotros.-

- Entonces, ¿qué parentesco tenemos? -

- Ibas a ser mi esposa... Lo serás si aún lo deseas así - Edward habló y en mi cabeza hubo un apagón de fusibles. Dejé de ser capaz de razonar, hablar, respirar o incluso de mantener mi boca cerrada.

**CONTINUARÁ....**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

"_Abstenerse de recuerdos, a veces es una cuestión de supervivencia."_

**Edward PV**

Ante mis ojos mi mayor felicidad y mi mayor desdicha se hacían una en su cuerpo. Tenerla tan cerca y temer tocarla, ver sus labios y no poder besarla, sentir su aroma y no poder capturarlo en su cuello. Pequeñas descripciones para las grandes torturas que estaba sufriendo. Quizás por eso, cuando ella preguntó cual era su relación con mi familia mi boca actuó sin permiso.

- Ibas a ser mi esposa... Lo serás si aún lo deseas así -

Marqué mi territorio en su cuerpo clavando una bandera en su pecho con la que reclamarla como mi posesión. No es que fuera una mentira, tampoco era una verdad. La propuesta fue hecha, si el tiempo y la vida nos lo hubiera permitido estaba seguro que ella sería mi esposa a estas alturas. Después de todo, no la estaba mintiendo.

- _No deberías actuar tan precipitadamente, me está costando mucho esfuerzo mantenerla tranquila_.- la voz de Jasper sonó como una muda conversación entre nosotros.-

- ¿Ibamos... a casarnos?.- Su lengua se trababa atropellando las palabras que pronunciaba. Era como tener de vuelta durante unos segundos a la Bella humana que ante mis palabras temblaba extasiada como una hoja. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Quería más de eso, quería más de la Bella que yo podía reconocer.- Entonces, ¿ustedes son mi familia política?.- Una risita generalizada resonó en un eco ligero. Nunca lo habíamos mirado así, pero supongo que lo eran. Su reacción volvió a provocarme una sacudida electrica, si la sangre hubiera corrido por su cuerpo ahora estaría sonrojada hasta las orejas, pero aún sin ese suave color escarlata sus gestos cuando se avergonzaba eran los mismos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Mi dulce y tímida Bella.

- Podríamos decirlo así. Sin embargo, realmente te queremos como una hija, no solo como la pareja de Edward.-

- Esme tiene razón.- Alice le pasó un brazo por la cintura y apretó atrayendola hacia ella. Un gesto tan simple me creó un fuerte sentimiento de celos. Hubiera deseado poder rozarla, abrazarla, besarla y hacerla mía incluso con toda mi familia mirando, pero yo no era un visitante bienrecibido en su cuerpo. Ojala eso durara poco tiempo, mi deseo por ella era más fuerte que la sed que sentía cuando era humana, más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.- Yo te quiero como una hermana, puede que incluso te quiera más que a Edward.- bromeó sacandome la lengua con su infantilismo habitual. Por un momento estuve apunto de replicarla que no me importaba, que yo también quería a Bella más que cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando el amor de mi vida sonrió con amplitud y dejó soltar una pequeña risita tímida todo se volvió calido y el mundo comenzó a ser mejor. Si ese era el resultado de sus bromas podía hacerlas tanto como quisiera, por toda la eternidad si era necesario.- Tengo una idea, no sé que os parecerá. Comienza a ser tarde, está oscureciendo y no sé si tendreis demasiada prisa, pero podiais quedaros aquí por esta noche. Tenemos muchas habitaciones que no tendrán demasiado uso, y Elisabeth podría descansar aquí.- Buena idea, pensé. Desde luego alguien se estaba ganando un enorme y caro regalo. Incluso aunque me pidiera una casa, en este momento sería capaz de comprarsela.-

- Si no es una molestia para vosotros, a mí me parece bien. Estoy cansada y sinceramente Eira tiene tendencia a conducir como una loca de noche cuando no hay coches alrededor. Me provoca terror solo la idea de pensarlo. Además sería una buena oportunidad para que hableis más.- le dirigió una mirada disimulada pidiendo su aprobación y cuando la vi asentir suavemente quise gritar de alegría y euforia. Un primer paso era mejor que nada.-

- Entonces hecho. Puede quedarse en mi habitación, no pensaba usarla de todos modos. - Alice estaba tan entusiasmada como yo.- _Lo siento, pero pienso acapararla todo lo que pueda esta noche_.- Mi sonrisa se torció al escuchar eso, pero solo duró unos segundos. En este momento era feliz solo con estar en la misma habitación que Bella viendola viva, preciosa y cercana. No podría tocarla, pero podría cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por su afrutado olor hasta recuerdos placenteros. Sin duda sería lo más parecido a soñar que he hecho en decadas.

Esme se acercó a Elisabeth y se marcharon hacia el cuarto hablando como dos madres a la salida de la escuela de sus hijos. Apenas atendí a los temas que abordaban, solo me di cuenta que habían conectado de manera sorprendente, aunque no era díficil sentirse agusto cerca de dos mujeres tan parecidas.

Emmett y Jasper por su parte se fueron hacia el sofá donde todo este tiempo se mantuvo sentada Rosalie, siempre en un segundo plano cuando tenía que ver con Bella. Durante un momento creí que tal vez seguía con esa estupida manía de estar resentida con Bella por sus decisiones del pasado, pero pronto pude ver en su mente que era más los remordimientos y el pesar lo que le hacían no acercarse. Todos preferían darle espacio, no agobiarla más de lo que estaba.

Solo Carlisle, Alice y yo nos acercamos a ella invitandola a sentarse en uno de los sofás que estaban en el centro de la habitación. Teníamos tantas preguntas en la cabeza, tantas dudas que queríamos preguntarla que se hacían una masa ininteligible en nuestra cabezas. Ahora más que nunca antes hubiera deseado poder leer su mente, pero eso era lo único que no había cambiado en ella. Yo seguía siendo incapaz de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la persona que me me importaba en el mundo. Era frustrante.

- No quisiera presionarte, pero me gustaría saber si no te importa que te lo pregunte. ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?.-

Bella pareció dudar unos segundos antes de disponerse a contestar. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios como si recordar le fuera algo extramadamente pesado o triste. Sus ojos se movían hacia arriba tratando de recordar hasta el mínimo detalle y entonces comenzó su relato.

- Lo primero que recuerdo es la extraña sensación de fuego en el cuerpo. No había nada más. Ni preocupaciones, ni recuerdos, ni alguien a quien llamar... sólo recuerdo el fuego extendiendose por mi cuerpo durante un rato interminable que me parecieron semanas. Cuando por fín abrí los ojos estaba sola, mojada, sucia y terriblemente hambrienta.- Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco ante el recuerdo de la sed. Me di cuenta entonces de lo oscuros que estaban. Solucionariamos su sed en cuanto pudieramos, pero ahora saber lo que había sido de ella en aquellos primeros años era mi prioridad. - Era un bosque enorme, frondoso y muy húmedo. Llovía como si hubiera llegado el fin del mundo, pero no tenía frío. No entendía que pasaba, tampoco sabía porque, pero tenía el extraño sentimiento de que algo malo había pasado y que ese no era mi lugar. Comencé a andar hacia algún lado indeterminado y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba corriendo saltando de rama en rama de los árboles.- se rió un poco ante ese recuerdo. Imaginé lo desconcertante que debió ser darse cuenta de repente de la agilidad que poseía.- Realmente la mayoría de mis recuerdos de los primeros meses están llenos de extrañeza. No sabía lo que era, ni porque hacía lo que hacía, ni como podía hacerlo. Cuando me acerqué a las ciudades y los pueblos veía a la gente, pero no eran como yo y eso me confundía aún más. Ellos eran tan lentos, tan diferentes... tan deliciosos.-

El horror se dibujó en el rostro de todos los de la sala, incluso de los tres que estaban apartados, cuando las dos últimas palabras sonaron en voz alta. Inmediatamente ella guardó silencio, había dicho algo que no quería decir, algo que yo hubiera deseado no escuchar, pero que al fin y al cabo era normal. No tendría que asustarme, lo lógico era actuar de esa manera al principio, sin embargo la idea de que ella pudiera matar a alguien se me antojo imposible.

- Lo siento... ¿es tan horrible?.- preguntó avergonzada.- ¿Vosotros... no os alimentais de...?.- no terminó la frase, se limitó a mirar hacia el suelo. No quería eso, no era justo hacerla sentir culpable. Después de todo sin guía, sin ayuda, sin gente a su alrededor la única manera de sobrevivir era esa.-

- Tranquila, al principio eso es normal. Los neofitos, es decir los vampiros jovenes, tienen una sed de sangre insaciable. No es algo que puedas controlar sola. La mayoría de nosotros también lo hemos hecho al principio, ahora solo nos alimentamos de animales.- Carlisle trató de hacerla sentir mejor. Sin embargo, yo quería saber más, quería saber algo que no debía ser preguntado, pero no podía detenerme.-

- ¿Cuánta gente has...?.- no pude pronunciar la última palabra, pero su gesto asustado me indicó que me había entendido.-

- Yo...-

- No tienes que contestar a eso.- Alice me fulminó con la mirada, pero yo ya me sentí suficientemente mal por haber preguntado. De nuevo me dividía en dos mitades. La que quería saber cada uno de los horrores que pudiera haber vivido o cometido en este tiempo de soledad. Y la que quería olvidarse de todo y simplemente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. La amaba lo suficiente para que no me importara si había matado a centenares o miles de personas. Aunque fuera el mismisimo demonio yo era feliz por verla con vida.-

- No importa. Es algo de lo que me averguenzo, algo que deseé controlar mucho antes, pero no soy tan fuerte como desearía. En mis primeros diez años maté a cinco personas... en los últimos años solo a un hombre. No puedo justificarme, pero por más que lo intente hay gente que huele demasiado bien, no puedo resistirme.-

Comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo, su verguenza era tan evidente que me dolió a mi más que a ella. El tiempo que pasó sola debió ser terrible. Sin saber lo que era, sin poder controlar ese deseo de sangre que le horrorizaba... recordaba bien ese sentimiento, pero yo tuve a Carlisle conmigo para guiarme através de todo eso. Imaginarmela pasando todo eso sola me rompió el corazón. De todos modos, no era tan horrible como pensé, tuvo un autocontrol admirable, más en sus circunstancias.

- No debes sentirte mal.- Alice tomó sus manos para controlar su temblor.- Como ha dicho Carlisle los neofitos suelen ser salvajes e incontrolables. Creeme cuando te digo que tú has sido muy fuerte si solo has matado a seis personas en quince años. Normalmente la mayoría mataría a diez solo el primer día de vida, la sed de sangre de las primeras semanas es como un pozo sin fondo que jamás se termina de llenar. Es muy admirable que pudieras controlarte aún estando sola.-

- Tiene razón. Nunca antes había visto a nadie que fuera capaz de hacer algo así sin la guía de un vampiro más experimentado. No te sientas mal, Bella. Cuentanos que más recuerdas.- Su gesto se relajó y suspiró de nuevo antes de retomar su historia.-

- Pasé el tiempo vagando de ciudad en ciudad, tratando de comprender que era yo. Entonces, después de cuatro años me encontré por primera vez con alguien como yo. Era una mujer. Se acercó a mí como si me conociera y comenzamos a hablar. Por alguna razón no me gustó, me hablaba con un toque de desprecio y diversión que me desagradó. Al principio me habló de cosas que no entendí, cuando le dije que no recordaba nada y le pregunté que si me conocía se rió y me contestó que no. Aún no entiendo realmente que era todo eso, porque actuaba así, pero me explicó muchas cosas que luego me fueron muy utiles, así que supongo que debo estar agradecida con ella.-

Nos estabamos mirando los unos a los otros, sospechando pero sin querer creerlo. En la mente de toda mi familia un nombre se dibujaba claro y cristalino. Comencé a entender muchas cosas. Recordé la conversación que tuvimos cuando la atrapamos en Ottawa.

- _La mataste, ¿verdad?_.-

_- Se podría decir que sí o se podría decir que no.- _

_- No juegues con nosotros. Sé que está muerta.-_  
_  
- Ah si, tú eres la pequeña bruja que lo ves todo.- _le dijo a Alice.-_ Pues parece que tus poderes no son gran cosa. Laurence había oído de Irina que eras casi infalible. Supongo que esto es la excepción.- _

Por supuesto que ella sabía que Bella no estaba muerta. Lo más seguro es que la hubiera convertido en el último momento, quizás incluso la dio por muerta y no supo que aún quedaba vida en ella y que la ponzoña la convertiría en una de nosotros salvandola de la muerte. Debió ser divertido para ella encontrarsela años después y ver que no solo no estaba conmigo, sino que ni siquiera me recordaba. Incluso darse cuenta de que Alice no era capaz de verla viva debió ser un extasis para ella. Nos lo había dicho pero no pudimos entenderla, no nos dimos cuenta de que todo lo que decía era un juego en que nos daba pistas que nosotros no tomamos en cuenta.

Me golpeé mentalmente pensando que pudimos encontrarla mucho antes, que tal vez si hubiera buscado con más energía pude haberla encontrado en algún lugar, sola y sin nadie en que confiar.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba esa mujer?.- preguntó finalmente Carlisle.-

- Creo recordar que me dijo que se llamaba Victoria. Sí, Victoria.-

Un gruñido feroz sonó en mi pecho asustando a Bella que se apartó unos centimetros más de mí. En ese momento deseé que Victoria siguiera con vida para poder matarla otra vez mientras veía que finalmente volviamos a estar juntos. Aunque no pudiera ser literalmente.

- Perdona a mi hermano.- Alice me fulminó con la mirada.- Conoce a alguien con ese mismo nombre que no le cae muy bien. Continua...-

- No hay mucho más que contar. Ella me explicó lo que eramos, me dijo que sería mejor para mí alejarme del país. No entendí muy bien porque me dijo eso, pero no me ofrecía mucha credibilidad la mayor parte del tiempo. Al final nos separamos y seguí vagando de un lado para otro hasta que conocí a Elisabeth.- sonrió al pronunciar su nombre.- Ella era la persona más extraña y agradable que conocí en todo este tiempo. Nada más verme parecía saber lo que yo era, ni siquiera retrocedió cuando le dije de que me alimentaba... y al final casi me obligó a quedarme con ella... aunque yo no me resistí demasiado.- Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y ninguno de los tres pudimos evitar sonreir con ella. Después de todo, por duros que fueran los inicios, al final alguien bueno supo comprenderla y la acogió como si fuera de su familia. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a esa anciana, iba a pagar mi deuda con creces.

* * *

**Eira / Bella PV**

Estuve hablando con aquella gente durante horas y horas sin que el tiempo me importara demasiado. No me dieron datos concretos de mi vida antes de aquel momento que para mí era el primero, tampoco quisieron decirme porque me creían muerta... cambiaban de tema sutilmente cada vez que preguntaba algo de ese tipo. El disimulo no era lo suyo, era fácil saber que eran temas delicados que a ellos o a mí podían resultarnos dolorosos.

No soy ninguna valiente heroína, no lo voy a negar. Mi debilidad y mis impulsos me pedían que no averiguara la verdad. El dolor no era bueno, y yo tengo poca tolerancia a él. Es cuestión de supervivencia.

En algún momento indeterminado la mujer llamada Esme interrumpió nuestra larga charla diciendo que había sido demasiado para un solo día, que me dejaran descansar. Mi agradecimiento fue infinito, inmenso e inhumano.

Cuando logré apartar un poco la atención de mí, cosa díficil, me escaquée de la habitación rogando por algo de aire fresco, por un poco de soledad. Era gracioso cuanto me quejé a Elisabeth porque no entendía el disfrute que ella sentía al pasar tanto tiempo aislada del mundo, ahora comenzaba a comprender la agradable sensación que se obtiene de escapar de la gente. Un gran alivio me envolvió cuando el helado frío nocturno me golpeó en la cara. Estaba en la azotea de aquel enorme hotel disfrutando de las bellas vistas de un Vancouver iluminado, del olor que solo tiene el aire frío que viene de las montañas nevadas, del silencio levemente roto por el murmullo suave de la ciudad durmiente.

Que agradable sensación.

Me senté en el borde de la azotea, hubiera sido desagradable si el tacto helado del cemento afectara a la temperatura de mi cuerpo, pero esta era una de las ventajas de ser lo que yo soy. Nada de la naturaleza puede molestarte. Ni frío, ni calor, ni la lluvia, ni la nieve... Dejé mi mente vagar por ese tipo de pensamientos insignificantes y relajantes. Nada de complicarme la vida más de lo que estaba complicandose por si misma, disfrutaría del poco tiempo que pudiera escapar de la verdad que perseguía mis pasos. Había que alimentar mañana por la tarde a los animales, había que cortar más leña antes de la proxima nevada, ... cosas como esas.

- Bella.- el fantasma de mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. Ese nombre seguía siendome extraño, pero por alguna razón no era del todo desagradable cuando él lo pronunciaba.- Estaba preocupado, noté que te habías ido y... pensé que quizás...- se acercó unos cuantos pasos a donde yo estaba, vacilando si acercarse más o quedarse a esa distancia.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.-

- Canadá es libre... sientate.- mi respuesta sonó más agresiva de lo que hubiera deseado... a ambos nos dolió.-

- ¿Tanto te hemos agobiado que has huído a la mínima oportunidad?.- quise negar angustiada por la idea de que tomaran mi pequeña escapada como un signo de que me desagradaban, pero cuando le miré su bella sonrisa torcida me indicó el matiz de broma en su pregunta. Aquella sonrisa me gustó de una manera casi pecaminosa. Él es tan bello que duele mirarlo durante mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando mi rostro giraba apartandose de él.

- Es...- suspiré.- ... intenso.-

- Para nosotros también. Queremos dejarte respirar, pero a la vez nos es díficil controlar nuestra emoción.-

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.-

Dirigimos la mirada al frente, observando la ciudad sin demasiada atención. Era agradable aquel silencio, pero a la vez cierta tensión flotaba en el ambiente, pareciamos una pareja que acababa de discutir y aquel pensamiento me hizo gracia. Eramos una pareja después de todo, eso decía él. Me imaginé por un momento como seriamos cuando estabamos juntos, las cosas que hariamos, como hablariamos, como nos comportariamos... una imagen fugaz besandole se creó en mi mente y me avergoncé. Me estaba entusiasmando demasiado con la idea de ser su pareja y apenas le conocía. Luché por alejar la escena ficticia de un beso que no abandonaba mi imaginación, pero era tan díficil ... mis ojos se posaron sin permiso sobre sus labios y un suspiro profundo se escapó de mi boca haciendo que él me mirara.

Quería besarle.

Quería esconderme avergonzada.

Quería pertenecerle aún cuando no le conocía.

¿Acaso tenía sentido? Era la primera vez que me sentía de aquel modo. No es que tuviera la oportunidad de codearme demasiado con chicos, menos aún sin sentir ganas de beberme su sangre, por eso mi experiencia acerca de este sentimiento se límitaba a los libros e historias que Elisabeth me contaba. El amor. Ese sentimiento humano que destrozó naciones, corazones y personas durante milenios. Hombres habían matado por conseguirlo, mujeres habían engañado en su nombre, ... ¿De verdad era tan fuerte? No lo había creído, me burlé cuando Elisabeth me lo explicó, sin embargo que sabía yo de todo aquello...

- Tú... y yo... ¿nos amabamos?.- no me avergonzó hacer esa pregunta. Algo en mí quería saberlo, me intrigaba, me interesaba. No sabía la razón.-

- Más que a nada. No había fuerza humana o sobrenatural que pudiera separarnos. Al menos hasta que...-

- Debe ser duro para ti.-

- ¿El qué?.-

- Que yo no te recuerde. Lo siento...- Y en verdad era así. Sentía pena por ese muchacho de edad indeterminada que me miraba con su brillo devoto en los ojos. Me inquietaba esa mirada pues había tanto amor en ella que podía jurar que el exceso de luz se filtraba en mi cuerpo. Cuando me miraba era como si yo le amara también, me era díficil comprenderlo.

- No es culpa tuya. No te negaré que es algo que jamás se me pasó por la mente. Nunca imaginé que algo así pudiera pasar, pero el solo hecho de que estes viva a mi lado es el hecho más feliz que ha ocurrido en mi vida. Sin contar el día que te conocí.-

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?.-

- No sé si debería contarte cosas de antes...-

- Por favor.- le rogué.-

- Está bien. No es nada que pueda asustarte, preocuparte o hacerte daño. - pareció pensarlo un poco antes de comenzar, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar la primera palabra de su relato la sonrisa hizo acto de presencia. Sus recuerdos eran agradables, nuestro encuentro era un bonito recuerdo para él. Eso me hizo feliz a mi también. Nada de cosas malas sobre mi pasado, era una buena manera de comenzar.- Tú eras humana entonces. Acababas de llegar al pueblo donde mi familia y yo viviamos. La primera vez que te vi, bueno, fuí desagradable contigo, creo que te asusté. -

- ¿Por qué?- le interrumpí curiosa y él me sonrió aún más ampliamente.-

- Olías demasiado bien. Olías como nadie en este mundo. Era díficil para mí resistirme.- Quizás aquello debería extrañarme, incluso debería asustarme, pero muy por el contrario me agradó la idea de que mi olor fuera especial para él. La "yo" que fue humana tenía algo especial, ese pensamiento me alentó.-

- Pero lo hiciste, supongo...-

- Sí, por supuesto. Me costó más de lo que puedas imaginarte, pero lo hice. A partir de entonces sucedieron varias cosas que te dieron pistas de lo que yo era... Debía alejarme de ti, pero me era imposible hacerlo. - ahora no solo su boca sonreía, todo su rostro era una mascara de felicidad hecha con sus recuerdos.- Estaba aterrorizado porque averiguaras lo que era y te alejaras de mí, pero entonces, un día me dijiste que no te importaba lo que yo era... que querías estar a mi lado. Todo dejó de importarme en ese momento. Mi mundo se redujo a ti, nada más importaba. Eso sigue siendo así... Nada más me importa salvo estar a tu lado.-

Movió su mano con delicadeza para ponerla sobre la mia, que reposaba apoyada sobre el cemento. La cubrió suavemente tanteando mi reacción. Su tensión se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta que no rechacé su toque, no podía hacerlo, no después de escucharle hablar así sobre mí. Hubiera sido cruel por mi parte alejar su mano, pero esa no era toda la verdad. Su contacto me agradó, me sentí comoda y agusto en su cercanía. Aunque todo un grupo de personas me asegurara que me conocía, nada me dio tanta seguridad como el sentimiento que mi cuerpo me mostró cuando su mano rozó la mía. Fue como una confirmación de una verdad absoluta. Yo había pertenecido a aquel chico... mi corazón fue suyo en algún momento. No costaría demasiado que volviera a serlo si seguía tratandome así.

- ¿Te disgusta que haga esto?.- levantó nuestras manos aún unidas a la altura de mis ojos.-

- No, de alguna manera es agradable. Es extraño, pero no desagradable.-

- Tu cuerpo recuerda lo que tu mente no puede. - la repentina ronquera de su voz calcinó los pliegues de mis oídos. Era sensual como una invitación a jugar con fuego. Tan tentador... tan atrayente... que no me importó darme cuenta de como su rostro se acercaba al mio. La imagen de nosotros besandonos volvió a mi mente. Una buena premonición... deseaba que lo fuera. La distancia se acortaba, los centimetros pasaban a ser casi milimetros, pero el beso no terminaba de llegar.

¿Cuánto más soportaría mi cuerpo la tentación que no se cumplía?

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

"_Cuando la edad enfría la sangre y los placeres son cosa del pasado, el recuerdo más querido sigue siendo el último, y nuestra evocación más dulce, la del primer beso."  
__**(Lord Byron)**_

**Edward PV**

El deseo de besarla era más fuerte que la sed que sentía cuando ella era humana. Sus labios me llamaban a gritos, era tan ensordecedor el deseo que me imaginaba que toda la ciudad podría oirlo si ponía atención. No era igual que antes, pero eso lo hacía mejor. Su calor era diferente, su piel, sus ojos, su olor... todo en ella era más intenso y más fácil de disfrutar para mí.

- Esto no está bien.- me detuve a la mitad del camino usando los últimos resquicios de autocontrol que me quedaban.- Lo siento, estoy corriendo demasiado. Es díficil para mí estar cerca tuyo y no sentirme de esta manera.-

Sus parpados se cerraron como si fueran muy pesados y soltó el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Era eso decepción? No podía serlo, pero lo parecía. ¿Quería ella que la besara? ¿Lo quería al menos con la mitad de intensidad que yo deseaba hacerlo? Me arrepentí de no haberme dejado llevar. Si tan solo supiera que ella no saldría corriendo cuando liberara los amarres de mi autocontrol y me lanzara sobre su cuerpo como un animal hambriento...

- Yo... estando así, cerca, me siento confusa.-

- ¿Confusa?.-

- Apenas te conozco, pero algo en mí se siente tremendamente atraído por ti. Me siento como si tuvieras un imán y yo estuviera toda hecha de metal. Aunque quiera separarme de ti algo me lo impide.-

- ¿Quieres alejarte de mí?.- una alarma comenzó a sonar dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Había interpretado mal su comportamiento? Si era de ese modo debía estar asustada. Un desconocido que la trata con tanta intimidad. No era muy caballeroso por mi parte, pero ¿cómo controlar lo incontrolable? Yo no tengo voluntad cuando estoy a su lado, soy solo una cascara vacia llena de deseos.-

- No, no es eso. Me refiero a que no es algo que pueda controlar. Para serte sincera cuando os encontré en la calle no me creía del todo que me conocierais, al menos me parecía extraño. ¿Ir por la calle y encontrarte con tu familia después de quince años? Es cuanto menos díficil. He cambiado de ciudad mil veces, así que como creerlo ahora, de repente. Sin embargo, contigo es diferente. Siento que te conozco, aunque no me explico esta sensación creo en ella.-

Su sinceridad me cautivó. Los viejos tiempos volvían, la Bella que conocía se asomaba tímidamente entre las grietas de su memoria, y eso me aliviaba el dolor. Creer en mí apesar de no recordarme... eso era una muestra de que el amor estaba aún ahí. Dentro de ella.

- No sabes que feliz me hace oir eso. Respecto a lo de por qué te encontramos ahora y no antes. Verás, Alice tiene visiones del futuro. Ella puede ver la mayoría de las veces cosas que van a pasar a nuestro alrededor. Durante estos años, por más que se esforzó en verte, no pudo. Sin embargo, ayer de pronto, mientras iba por la calle supo que aparecerias en una calle de esta ciudad a las cinco y diecinueve minutos. No podíamos creerlo... creí que moriría de felicidad cuando me llamó. Tenía miedo de que no fuera verdad, o que tú no quisieras verme o ... no sé, tenía miedo de todo y de nada. Nada podía ser peor que creerte muerta.-

- ¿Nisiquiera que no te recuerde?.-

- Ciertamente esto es algo que nunca imaginé, como ya te dije antes, pero no me importa. Recordarás con nuestra ayuda, y si eso no ocurre... Haremos nuevos recuerdos juntos. Te enamoraste de mí una vez, cuando yo era horriblemente diferente a ti. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por conseguir que ese sentimiento renazca dentro de ti. Tu mente puede haberme olvidado, pero estoy seguro que en algún lugar de tu corazón sigue el amor que compartimos.-

- Hay algo que no entiendo.-

- ¿El qué?.-

- Dices que Alice... tiene visiones. ¿Por qué no pudo verme durante estos años? ¿Pude bloquearla?.-

- No sabemos la razón, pero, ¿por qué dices lo de bloquearla?.-

- He conocido varios vampiros poderosos durante estos años. Todos ellos fueron incapaces de usar ese poder conmigo. Aquello me intrigó y fui a ver a alguien que me dijeron era capaz de hacer lo mismo que yo. Ese hombre me explicó que era un talento que muy pocos tenían, algo que ya tenía cuando era humana y que se había acrecentado al ser convertida, una especie de escudo.-

- ¿Escudo?- Nunca había oído hablar de algo así durante todos mis años como vampiro. Nisiquiera Carlisle comentó nunca alguna historia de alguien con un poder similar. La intriga me hizo acercarme, deseoso de saber más de ese talento, más de las cosas que Bella había hecho durante sus años de soledad.-

- Sí. Es como...- buscó las palabras para explicarlo con claridad.- ... como una especie de energía que protege mi mente. Normalmente solo afecta a vampiros que controlan, manipulan o se introducen en la mente, pero en ocasiones puedo expandirlo hasta protegerme de otro tipo de cosas. Es díficil de explicar y díficil de usar. Quizás eso bloqueó a Alice. -

- Eso explica porque no puedo leerte... incluso ahora.- Fue un pensamiento en voz alta. Por fin averigué la razón por la que su mente estaba cerrada para mí, era algo que siempre me intrigó. Bella me miró sin entender mis palabras, por supuesto, ella no recordaba mi poder.- Verás, igual que Alice puede tener visiones, yo puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente. Nunca nadie fue una excepción a mi poder, salvo tú. Es algo que siempre me molestó un poco. Tu mente era la que más quería conocer, y era la única que no podía ser leída.-

- Debió ser muy útil mi escudo cuando yo era humana.- sonrió con dulzura.- No me imagino lo horrible que debe ser estar enamorado de alguien que sabe en cada momento lo que estás pensando. Sería terriblemente vergonzoso.-

- Sí, entonces también te alegraba mucho ser la excepción a mi poder.-

Hablamos y hablamos durante horas hasta que el amanecer comenzó a clarear un poco el cielo. Fue agradable poder conversar sin que ella se viera presa del sueño. Hablando de todo y de nada, compartiendo pensamientos, dandome cuenta de que algo seguía uniendonos... fue indiscutiblemente agradable. Todo hasta que Alice nos encontró y casi se llevó arrastras a Bella a la habitación.

- Así que estabas con Edward.- Elisabeth sonrió con picardía cuando los tres entramos por la puerta.-

- Los encontré en la azotea. Parecían entretenidos.- mi hermana bromeó y luego en su mente continuó hablandome solo a mí.- _Y tú parecías feliz como un niño en navidad. Al final te las has arreglado para estar a solas con ella, ¿eh?.-_ Sonreí en respuesta a algo tan evidente. Claro que estaba feliz, feliz como nunca antes en años. La tenía a ella ¿qué más podía pedir?.-

- Hemos estado hablando con Elisabeth en tu ausencia acerca de como haríamos para pasar tiempo contigo. Espero que no te moleste.- le dijo a Bella con una dulzura en la voz que conseguía que cualquier cosa que dijera sonara agradable. Era imposible molestarse con ella.- Nosotros vivimos en Ottawa, pero llevabamos un tiempo pensando en cambiar de ciudad. Llevamos demasiado tiempo allí. Por eso, hemos estado pensando que sería agradable venir aquí. Estaremos mucho más cerca de ti y esta ciudad nos gusta a todos.-

Nadie me había dicho nada de eso, y en las últimas horas mi mente estuvo centrada en la mujer que amaba, no me detuve a leer sus pensamientos. La idea me agradó a pesar de lo repentino de la información. Estar más cerca de ella... por supuesto que ese era mi plan. Lo que me extrañó es que Rosalie estuviera dispuesta a mudarse tan de repente a causa de Bella, pero en su mente no encontré más que alegría por aquel hecho. Me sentía mejor ahora, mi familia se mudaba porque quería, no solo por complacer mi deseo de tenerla cerca. Después de todo no era el único que la había extrañado este tiempo.

- Son unas personas muy agradables, y te quieren mucho. Deberías agradecerles que se tomen estas molestias por estar cerca tuyo.-

- No diga eso, Elisabeth. Estamos encantados de hacerlo. Como mi esposa ha dicho, llevabamos un tiempo planteandonos el cambiar de ciudad. Esta es la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.- mi padre me miró con una sonrisa mientras en su cabeza podía escuchar "_Cuanto me alegro por ti, hijo_." algo así era lo que pensaban casi todos los miembros de mi familia.-

- Gracias. Sé que esto no era lo que esperaban al encontrarme. Siento las molestias que tienen que tomarse por mí.-

- Bella, por favor, no hace falta que nos hables de usted. - mi madre se rió.- Me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy.- Bella sonrió en respuesta y asintió. Las cosas se estaban volviendo más faciles por momentos, no iba a resultar tan díficil que permitiera que formaramos parte de su vida. Ojala sirviera para que comenzara a recordarnos poco a poco.

- Nosotras deberiamos ir yendonos. Volverás a verlos siempre que quieras, conduciendo como tú lo haces cuando no te detengo, estarás aquí en menos de una hora. Además, había pensado, auque quizás me mates luego, que ese jovencito podía venir con nosotros si así lo desea. Mi casa no es muy grande, pero hay varias habitaciones libres y estoy segura que te gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi pequeña.- intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero le era francamente díficil hacerlo. Toda mi familia intentaba ocultar también la sonrisa leve que se dibujaba en sus rostros ante aquellas palabras, pero era fácilmente audible la maldisimulada risotada de Emmett.

- No quisiera molestar.- dije para no agobiar a Bella, pero lo cierto es que quería aceptar más que nada en este mundo. Amaba ya a esa mujer que parecía poder leer también mi pensamiento. Le debía un favor enorme. -

- Está... bien, creo. He de avisarte que vivimos casi apartadas de la civilización. Elisabeth es como una anciana hermitaña perdida en las montañas. Aunque el paisaje y los alrededores son preciosos.-

- Cualquier sitio donde tú estés me lo parecerá.- Me sentí algo avergonzado de decir eso delante de toda mi familia, pero era un mal menor. Estaba esforzandome por hacerla sentir amada y alejar la inseguridad de nuestro lado. Si tenía que hincar una rodilla en el suelo y declararle mi amor delante de toda esa gente, lo haría y no me arrepentiría si eso la hacía sentir más segura.-

* * *

**Eira / Bella PV**

Me pregunté como había llegado a esta situación. Elisabeth enseñandole a Edward el cuarto donde se alojaría mientras estuviera en nuestra casa. Ayer mi familia se reducía a un solo miembro, ahora tenía siete miembros más, y uno de ellos estaba viviendo conmigo temporalmente.

Mi prometido.

¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? No tenía lógica alguna. Mi vida había sido cambiada tan radicalmente ahora que sabía que tuve un pasado donde fui amada y amé como si fuera el último día de mi vida. Un amor tan grande que aún seguía dentro de mí aun cuando no le recordaba.

- Tiene una casa preciosa.-

- Gracias jovencito. Cuando era joven viví en San Francisco, pero acabé harta de tanto bullicio, así que finalmente compré esta casita y me vine aquí. He ido remodelandola a mi gusto durante años.-

- A mi madre le encantaría. Ella es una aficionada de la restauración y decoración.-

- Entonces la invitaré un día. Será agradable tener a alguien con quien charlar de estas cosas. Eira no está demasiado interesada en esto. Casi tuve que amenazarla para que personalizara un poco su cuarto. Si por ella fuera solo tendría su piano y una montaña de libros.-

- ¿Piano?- pareció entusiasmarse ante esa idea.-

- Sí, le encanta tocar el piano. Le enseñé al principio de conocernos, fui maestra de piano cuando era joven. Ella tiene bastante talento, le fue fácil aprender, pero casi siempre toca la misma canción.- Elisabeth siempre se había quejado del desperdicio que era haber invertido tantas horas en mi educación músical para que al final me limitara a tocar una y otra vez la canción que suponía mi único recuerdo.-

- No puedo evitarlo, me gusta esa canción.- me avergoncé al recordar que Edward había dicho que él compuso esa canción para mí. Esa dulce melodía fue mi única compañia y consuelo durante mucho tiempo. Por fín sabía su significado. Amor. El amor que alguien sintió por mí y le inspiró a componerme una nana.- ¿Tiene nombre?.- me giré para buscar mi respuesta. Él pareció no entender a que canción me refería, pero unos segundos después asintió al comprender y me contestó.-

- Nunca le puse nombre. Era tu nana, sin más. Supongo que podríamos llamarle "La nana de Bella".- Un escalofrio recorrió mi ya de por si frío cuerpo. Sentirse amada de aquella manera era sin duda alguna un sentimiento abrumadoramente bello. Nunca antes, nisiquiera con Elisabeth, había sentido esa calidez recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta entibiarlo. Ahora comprendía mejor todos los libros de amor que leí desde que estaba en esa casa. Lo que el viento se llevó, Cumbres borrascosas, Orgullo y prejuicio, Sentido y sensibilidad... y un largo etcetera. Los leía siempre sin llegar a comprenderlos. No cabía en mi mente que hubiera un sentimiento tan fuerte que pudiera provocar historias tan dramaticas y dificiles. Pero él me había abierto los ojos a un nuevo mundo, más real, más intenso... aunque confuso.

Yo era un alter-ego de la mujer que él amaba, solo la sombra de la verdad, y sin embargo me sentía tan amada y con tantas ganas de corresponderle...

- Me gustaría mucho escucharte tocar el piano. Si no te importa.- su petición era sencilla. ¿Cómo negarse cuando me miraba así? La pasión nacía de su cuerpo y llegaba al mio en oleadas de calor que me convencerían hasta de tirarme de un acantilado si él me lo pedía. Que débil era yo cuando estaba frente a él.

- Por supuesto. El piano está en mi cuarto, sigueme.- Salimos de la habitación que él ocuparía. Tres puertas más allá estaba mi cuarto, al final del pasillo de la segunda planta. Escogí aquella habitación porque podía ver la puesta de sol desde la pequeña mecedora junto al ventanal. Me encantó esa visión y aún me hacía feliz verla siempre que las nubes lo permitían. Un enorme piano antiguo ocupaba el centro de la estancia, frente a él un bonito banco de terciopelo rojo permitía que dos personas se sentaran. Sus ojos me pidieron permiso para tomar lugar a mi lado. Asentí agradada por la idea.

Como siempre acaricié con la yema de mis dedos las teclas blancas antes de comenzar. Era un momento importante. La persona que compuso esa canción esperaba ansiosa por oirla interpretada por mí, no quería decepcionarle, no estaba segura de poder tocarla correctamente con los nervios que me electrizaban cada poro de la piel. Respiré hondo y solté el aire, tenía que ser valiente, tenía que olvidar que le tenía tan cerca que su olor me rodeaba. Mi mente se puso en blanco y mis manos comenzaron a bailar sobre las teclas mientras la melodía de mi nana llenaba cada hueco de la casa. Mantuve los ojos cerrados sin querer mirar su expresión, no era cuestión de desconcentrarme en medio de la canción. Cuando terminé, aún sin abrir los ojos, sus aplausos entusiasmados me hicieron mirarle.

Era una visión enloquecedora.

No podía ser legal ser tan bello.

- Creo que no volveré a tocarla más. Me gusta mucho más oyendola interpretada por ti. -

- Gracias, pero no creo que sea tan buena.-

- Lo eres, creeme. Nunca imaginé que llegaría un día en que te viera tocando el piano. Esme se volverá loca de felicidad si algún día tocas para ella.-

- Pareces querer mucho a tu madre.-

- No es mi madre biologica, pero a efectos prácticos y sentimentales lo es. Ninguno tenemos lazos de sangre, pero somos una gran familia. -

- ¿No? Pensé que si. Alice y tú... os pareceis. Cuando os veo juntos, es como si tuvierais una relación ejemplar, especial.-

- Ella es mi hermana favorita, no puedo negarlo. Siempre nos hemos entendido muy bien.-

- Alice me gusta, tiene algo especial. Me trata con mucho cariño y naturalidad. Supongo que eramos buenas amigas.-

- Sí, ella te adora. Casi tanto como yo.- Ahí estaba de nuevo. La frase justa, en el momento preciso, haciendo que algo dentro de mí se revolviera lujurioso. Me volvía loca no entender mis propias emociones. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado control de mi cuerpo y mi mente y yo solo pudiera mirar desde lejos. No tenía control, no quería tenerlo. Si aún fuera humana mi corazón latiría descontrolado en mi pecho, mi temperatura habría subido un par de grados y respiraría con dificultad.-

- Esto es una locura.- yo estaba metida en mis propios pensamientos. Entenderme a mi misma era un trabajo a tiempo completo que se dificultaba cuando aquella obra del renacimiento me miraba rebuscando respuestas en mis ojos. Lo podía notar, la tensión de su cuerpo resistiendose a acercarse a mí. Era tan caballeroso, demasiado. Quise que perdiera la lucha contra su autocontrol, que hiciera algo que pensara que no era correcto. No le pensaba detener, dejaría que me hiciera recordar de un modo más físico. Eso había funcionado para despertar el amor dormido en mi interior, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo ir más allá?.-

- ¿El qué?.- sus ojos no dejaban de excrutar mi expresión tentadoramente.-

- Esto... nosotros...- mi voz sonó ronca como nunca antes.- ... me pone nerviosa estar tan cerca, pero no quiero separarme.-

- Ni yo quiero que lo hagas. Al contrario...- su respuesta era aún más ronca que la mía y eso me produjo un calambre en el estomago. Me estaba mareando, todo mi cuerpo era recorrido por un cosquilleo entumecedor, le deseaba. - ... quiero besarte.-

- Entonces... hazlo.- dudó por un instante, pero no fue lo suficiente para que yo también dudara. Era solo un beso, solo un beso, me repetí. Cuando sus labios rozaron los mios su aliento me acarició, eso no era solo un beso, era el fin del mundo y yo me dejaba destruir con gusto. Sus labios eran suaves como el terciopelo, me acariciaban, me tomaban, me mataban. Su lengua jugueteaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, y su sabor fue adictivo, una droga de la que nada me desengancharía, lo supe en ese instante. Estaba condenada para siempre.

Que dulce castigo eterno.

Separamos los labios, pero nos mantuvimos a escasos milimetros. Sin tocarnos, pero sintiendo como nuestros alientos se mezclaban, apoyados en la frente del otro. El cosquilleo no desaparecía, muy al contrario crecía y crecía descontrolable hasta adormecerme por completo. Su pudiera dormir ahora mismo estaría cayendo en un profundo sueño.

- Te quiero.-

- Creo... que yo también.- me reí ante aquella dudosa afirmación. Mis palabras temblaban, pero la firmeza de mi nuevo descubrimiento nos maravilló a los dos.-

- Es un buen comienzo. Uno muy bueno.-

* * *

**Edward PV**

Fueron días maravillosos. Pasamos una semana en la que las veinticuatro horas del día no eran suficientes para estar juntos. Aunque al principio Bella se debatía entre los momentos en que se enfrentaba contra sus propios confusos sentimientos, y los momentos en los que se entregaba a mí sin dudarlo, al final todo eran buenos momentos. Elisabeth y ella eran una acogedora y agradable familia que siempre reía y disfrutaban de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Ver el amanecer, pasear por el bosque, tocar el piano, leer libros, ... y con Bella.

¿Podía ser la vida mejor?

Sí, podía. Hoy ibamos a ver a mi familia a Vancouver. Desde que llegué allí no les había visto, tampoco pude hablar por teléfono porque aquí no hay covertura. Nos despedimos de Elisabeth y nos pusimos en camino. En menos de una hora, tal y como dijo ella, estabamos entrando en la ciudad. El tráfico era horrible, nos costó otros veinte minutos llegar al hotel donde nos alojabamos, y cuando por fin llegamos a la recepción el chico que nos atendió nos dijo algo que no esperabamos.

- Lo siento, su familia no está en este momento. Dejaron un mensaje para usted en caso de que volviera.- me entregó un pequeño sobre con un claro mensaje.-

_"Hemos ido a arreglar las cosas de la mudanza.  
Volveremos en unos días. Hay una habitación reservada para ti.  
Disfrutalá todo lo que puedas. __**Fdo: Alice. **__"_

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

_Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción decir que el proximo capitulo será eroticofestivo. Muajajajajaja. Nada de relato super-suave-censurao. Voy a dejarles que se lo pasen muy muy bien. Así que si sois menores u os asustais fácil, taparos los ojos._


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

"_ Ahora que nos amamos...fuego somos donde mariposas se suicidan."_

_**Lina Zerón**_

**Bella PV**

Habíamos hecho todo el camino para nada. Los Cullen no estaban en el hotel. Tenía ganas de verlos, pasar este tiempo con Edward me había acercado más a mi antiguo yo. Comenzaba a sentir cariño por ellos, a añorar como debió ser mi vida en el pasado, a amar a ese chico que estaba a mi lado. Bueno, "_comenzar a amar_" no era un termino correcto. Le amaba de una manera tan devota y total que nada podría separarme de él. No otra vez.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunté.- ¿Volvemos?-

- Podríamos pasar el día aquí. Decías que tenías ganas de ver gente, de salir un poco del aislamiento.-

No era para nada desagradable la idea de pasar un día a solas con él. No es que no pasaramos tiempo a solas cuando estabamos en mi casa, pero no era lo mismo. Las opciones eran límitadas y la mayoría del tiempo me preocupaba que se aburriera. Estando en Vancouver un amplio abanico de posibilidades se abrió ante nosotros. Ibamos a divertirnos, ibamos a hacerlo juntos y a solas.

- Claro, será divertido.-

Apenas pude hacer sugerencias a nuestra lista de cosas que hacer. Se empeñó en ir a comprar cosas que según él me hacían falta. Compramos música, un equipo de audio, plantas exoticas para el invernadero de Elisabeth, algunas herramientas para afinar mi piano y finalmente un montón de ropa para mí._ "Elisabeth comentó que iba a comprarte ropa cuando nos cruzamos en vuestro camino" _me dijo totalmente convencido. Protesté, dios sabe que protesté como un niño pequeño en plena rabieta, pero me ignoró. No es que no me gustara que me regalara cosas, pero estaba gastando una suma de dinero casi obscena. Me hacía sentir mal que gastara tanto en mí cuando yo apenas podía hacer nada por él. Sin embargo, su cara de felicidad mientras saqueaba media tienda me hizo darme por vencida. Aquel gasto parecía más para él, y eso si me hacía feliz.

- Creo que la dependienta podrá tomarse unas largas vacaciones gracias a la comisión que ha sacado con tu compra.-

- Me gusta repartir felicidad en el mundo.-

- Pues a ella se la veía muy muy feliz.- Demasiado. No me hizo ningún caso, solo obedecía ordenes de Edward como una mascota enamorada de su amo. Incluso se podía ver como en su mente ya había tachado mi presencia y se imaginaba siendo ella la receptora de sus atenciones.-

- Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.- Me atrajo hacia él rodeandome por la cintura y me besó en la sien. Era la verdad, lo estaba, pero me dio un poco de rabia que lo expresara en voz alta.-

- Yo no estoy celosa.-

Sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa hermosa que solo desplegaba en ocasiones especiales, cuando era demasiado feliz para esconderla. Era imposible molestarse con él, se volvía demasiado irresistible cuando se burlaba de mí. Buen trabajo, has perdido toda la voluntad y el sentido común, me dije a mi misma. Tampoco me importaba demasiado mientras me siguiera sonriendo así.

No sabría explicar lo agradable que era el sentimiento de que, mientras andabamos por las calles, la gente se girara a mirarnos admirados de la bella pareja que haciamos. Comparados con los humanos ambos eramos tremendamente bellos, por supuesto él más que yo. Algo dentro de mí se caldeaba orgulloso al ir con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Él era mio, yo era suya. Nada podía ser mejor que aquello.

Al menos eso hubiera jurado entonces.

Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, estabamos solo en la habitación de hotel. El calor nos inundaba, la cercanía era abrasadora y ambos hablabamos de cualquier cosa que se nos pasaba por la mente. Todo por intentar alejar el sentimiento que nos recorría y que nos daba miedo exteriorizar.

Deseo.

- Mañana por la mañana volveremos. Estaré pendiente de los pensamientos de mi familia, cuando vuelvan aquí vendremos a visitarlos de nuevo.-

- Está bien. De todos modos ha sido divertida esta escapada.-

- Ha sido más que divertido.- agarró mi mano con ternura.- Poder estar así, contigo, a solas... Soy feliz por tenerte conmigo.-

- Y yo de que me encontraras.-

Su mano ejerció un poco más de fuerza mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Acercandose, respirando con fuerza, jadeando contra mi boca en el presagio de un dulce beso. Así fue, dulce y suave, con el cariño acumulado que compartíamos ambos. El segundo fue más calido, despertó la pasión que apenas comenzaba a disiparse tras la charla. Y el tercero, bueno, el tercero fue el infierno desatado sobre mi piel. Quemó de manera lasciva, recorrió cada celula de mi cuerpo hasta electrificarme, me hizo desear más. Luchamos labios contra labios dejandonos llevar, mordiendonos suavamente, sin dolor.

- Te deseo.- jadeó sin separarse de mí. Sus manos acariziaban mis hombros bajando por los homoplatos, explorandome despacio sin querer hacer nada que fuera precipitado.-

Esas palabras fueron como gasolina echada sobre nuestro fuego. Las caricias tiernas dejaron paso a las ganas de conquistar territorio desconocido, los besos devoraban ansiosos la boca del otro, las respiraciones entrecortadas resonaban por la habitación.

Me mareaba la sensación de placer. Mi piel estaba recorrida por unas cosquillas que adormecían y calentaban a la vez. Estaba comenzando a temblar, me anticipaba a lo que él hacía, me dejaba llevar y me arrastraba serpenteante sobre su cuerpo hasta tumbarlo en el sofá. La bestia latente dentro de mí despertaba de su sueño para reclamar su cuerpo. Lo quería, y lo quería ahora mismo.

- Edward.- susurré su nombre y mi ronroneo hizo dilatar sus pupilas. Me miraba con carbón derretido, con el color oscuro e impuro de la más absoluta perdida de control. Eramos dos bestias con una sola necesidad, devorar al otro hasta que solo quedara uno. Un cuerpo hecho de dos mitades.-

Sus manos jugaron con el borde de mi camiseta y durante una milesima de segundo mis labios se detuvieron sobre los suyos. El camino que estabamos recorriendo juntos traspasaba una nueva barrera. Metió sus dedos con cuidado entre la tela de la camiseta y la piel de mis caderas, su toque fue como un shock electrico. Que dulce chispazo, que picante sensación. Jadeé y me faltó el aire.

- Bella...- mi nombre en sus labios. Miel y hielo. Mis manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, dibujando un recorrido zigzagueante que bajaba por sus brazos para luego volver a subir hasta acariciar su cuello con mis uñas. Separamos los labios por primera vez, mirandonos con extasis a los ojos, leyendo las respuestas a preguntas que no fueron formuladas.-

- Te quiero.- le dije con un hilo de voz.-

- No más de lo que yo te quiero.- me respondió subiendo sus manos hasta alcanzar mis costillas. Jadeé de nuevo. Era tan intenso, tan profundo el calor que pasaba de su cuerpo al mio... Eramos hielo, pero al tocarnos nos derretiamos. Me moví para sentarme a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y él se incorporó hasta sentarse. De nuevo nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana, como si después de unirnos el mundo se fundiera con nosotros y dejara de existir. Por fín logré mi objetivo. Sin dudarlo un segundo enganché el borde de su camiseta y tiré hacia arriba hasta que se la quité. Quería tocar toda la piel de su cuerpo, odiaba cada prenda de tela que separaba su piel de la mía. Odiaba la piel que nos separaba al uno del otro.

La camiseta cayó hecha jirones. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa sorprendida contra los mios, estaba asombrado y encantado a partes iguales, podía notarlo. Con ese leve acto destruí cualquier duda que pudiera quedar aún en su mente. Lo supe cuando movió sus manos unos centimetros más arriba y capturó uno de mis pechos sobre el sujetador.

- Ahh...- gemí.-

Actuaba sobre el encaje con maestría. Acariciaba, apretaba, rozaba... me enloquecía. Su otra mano imitó el gesto y me encontré capturada por el ansia de amarlo para toda la vida. De esta manera. Con esta intensidad. Con total y absoluta devoción. Él era mi religión y yo su más ferviente seguidora.

- Te amo.- jadeó dentro de mi boca y rompió mi camisa. Ahora ambos teníamos el torso descubierto. Solo mi sujetador le impedía seguir con sus magistrales sobre la piel de mis senos. Y yo no quería barreras. Me lo quité tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a sentir verguenza por lo atrevido de mi comportamiento.- Eres hermosa...- me susurró sin dejar de mirarme. - Eres tan hermosa que duele.- Apoyó el rostro contra mi pecho desnudo, como si intentara escuchar mi corazón. Ya no latía, pero yo podía oirlo en mi cabeza.

Pum. Pum.

Pum. Pum.

Pum. Pum.

Era un miembro fantasma. No podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo. Deseé que él tambien pudiera, que comprobara la intensidad de lo que sentía por él, que supiera la fuerza con la que mi cuerpo se estremecía al tenerle así.

Su mejilla era suave contra la piel entre mis pechos. Sus labios de algodón de azucar se movían sobre mí con pequeños y tenues besos. Me daba vueltas todo, temblaba sin control, gemía sin reparos.

- Edward...- Volví a ronronear su nombre.- Edward...- Le clavé las uñas en la espalda sin querer cuando noté su boca cerrandose entorno a mi pezón. La humedad de su lengua fue una sorpresa torrida que abrasó todo a su paso. Mi pequeño gran demonio. Mi infierno calido y personal. Quise disculparme cuando un gruñido sonó en su pecho, pero sus labios volvieron a mi boca y no pude pronunciar una sola palabra. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, impidiendo que un solo milimetro separara su piel de la mia. Estaba tan excitada que el solo contacto de su pecho contra el mio me hizo soltar el aire de los pulmones.

Rocé con la yema de los dedos los arañazos, tratando de disculparme sin palabras y recibí el perdón en forma de caricia en el surco de mi columna vertebral. Sin duda él era un pianista experimentado, sus dedos se movían con la ligereza de cualquier obra de Chopin. Fuí yo quien se separó de él esta vez, empujandole hasta tumbarle de nuevo sobre su espalda y posé los labios sobre su cuello. No pensaba quedarme ahí, saqué la lengua y le lamí el cuello sorprendiendome del almibarado sabor que tenía. Subí varias veces por su yugular, jugueteando mientras me agarraba las caderas apretandome contra él. La tonta adolescente virgen que aún seguía dentro de mí se sorprendió al notar lo excitado que estaba Edward. En ese instante, más que nunca, deseé arrancarle toda la ropa hasta poder tenerlo desnudo contra mí.

* * *

**Edward PV**

La tenía como nunca antes, subida sobre mí a horcajadas, con su hermoso y blanquecino torso desnudo apretado contra el mio. No puedo negar que me había imaginado escenas como estas cada día, sobretodo cuando ella dormía abrazada a mí. Tentarme en sueños era su especialidad. Siempre un poco más cerca de lo que era aconsejable, siempre susurrando mi nombre con un deje mimoso, siempre invitandome a tomarla cuando yo apenas podía resistirme por miedo a herirla. Ella era ahora resistente como yo, amarla no era ningún peligro, muy al contrario era un placer tan intenso que no sabía como pude aguantar hasta ahora.

Noté sus dientes mordiendo el lobulo de mi oreja con la fuerza justa para no hacerme daño. Para ser tan joven e inocente sabía muy bien como tentar a un hombre para que perdiera el control. Con las manos en sus caderas la apreté más contra mí en un gesto reflejo a sus mordiscos. Estaba excitado, tan excitado que sin pensarlo más me dispuse a desabrochar los botones de su vaquero. Fue demasiado fácil, ella no solo no oponía la menor resistencia sino que ayudaba gustosa. Con el menor roce y nueva caricia gemiamos y jadeabamos extasiados.

Iba a ser díficil quitarle la ropa si seguíamos en esta posición, además no me gustaba demasiado la idea de que nuestra primera vez fuera tirados en un sofá. Con las manos nuevamente a la altura de sus costillas la separé de mi lo suficiente para poder hablar sin desconcentrarme por su cercanía.

- No es que quiera alejarme de ti en este preciso instante. Solo la idea me crea ansiedad, pero creo que estariamos mejor en la cama.-

- No te separes...- emitió algo parecido a un sollozo con dificultad, como si le costara encontrar la fuerza para coger aire. Sonreía y me miraba con una intensidad que se me antojó divina. Que bello ángel me había sido encomendado. Bendito el destino que lo trajo hasta mí, pensé.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos en pie en menos de un segundo, y en menos aún ella se agarró a mi cuello y con un pequeño impulso saltó para rodearme las caderas con sus piernas. La fricción me aguijoneó el estómago con lava. La besé con las ansias de un hombre perdido en el desierto, deseando beber de su fresco manatial, pero nada aliviaría mi sed, nada me saciaría jamás la necesidad de ella. Batallas de labios contra labios se disputaban mientras recorría a tientas el camino hacia la cama, no habría vencedores ni vencidos, solo dos partes de un todo luchando por tener más y más del otro.

Por fín noté el borde del colchón contra mis piernas y me agaché un poco para poder tumbarla sobre el mismo. Sus labios hinchados, sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, su pelo revuelto y su respiración entrecortada la hacían ser el ser más excitante y erótico que mi mente pudiera soñar con amar. ¿Dónde dejé a la chica que se avergonzaba solo con ser besada? En el mismo sitio que dejé a la parte de mí que temía poseerla, me contesté. En algún lugar entre el primer beso y el sofá.

No me costó nada deshacerme de sus pantalones y de los mios. Estabamos a una prenda del paraiso. Adan y Eva reinventados por el mejor de los pecados. Lujuria. Divino pecado capital que me incitaba a hacerla mía y no dejarla salir de ese cuarto nunca más. Encadenarla a la cama y hacerla mía una y otra vez hasta que algo parecido a la muerte nos encontrara se me antojó un sueño placentero. No me hacía falta comer, respirar o ver a mi familia si la tenía a ella de este modo. Desnuda y deseosa de ser amada.

- Edward...- me llamó de nuevo con la voz ronca y ronroneante. Se parecía demasiado a un gato. Rozandome, restregandose contra mí, suplicando contacto. No era quien para negarme a sus ruegos. No quería hacerlo.-

- Bella...- susurré su nombre para creerme que esto estaba pasando.-

Los papeles se invirtieron y esta vez fuí yo quien se tumbó sobre ella, apoyandome sobre los codos para no aplastarla con mi peso. Nunca me acostumbraría al afrutado olor de su cuerpo, me llamaba a gritos aunque estuviera a kilometros de distancia, de algún modo siempre llegaba a mi nariz obligandome a acercarme. La besé, la acaricié y la abracé una y otra vez sin cansarme de ellos. Recorrí con mis labios la distancia desde la palma de su mano hasta el hombro, bajé luego desde allí hasta la zona rosada de su pecho para detenerme a jugar allí. Era tan sensible a mi roce... con un leve toque se estremecía y se retorcía de placer. Jugar a torturarla de esa manera sería mi pasatiempo favorito para toda la eternidad, pero no iba a detenerme allí para siempre.

Descendí de nuevo hasta llegar a su ropa interior, me molestó recordar que seguía habiendo una barrera entre nosotros, debía despojarla de todo. Con un solo dedo bajé la goma hasta dejar al desnudo el hueso de su cadera, besé la redondeada prominencia y seguí bajando hasta que pude arrojarla a algún lugar indeterminado del cuarto. ¿Qué más daba donde cayera? No pensaba dejar que se pusiera prenda alguna de ropa nunca más.

La vi por primera vez completamente desnuda, bella como una sirena llamandome con sus cantos para que zozobrara en sus costas. Prisionero feliz de su cautiverio me acerqué a su muslo de arroz con leche y lo besé. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez...

- Ahhhh...- gimió con fuerza cuando me acerqué a la zona de su ingle. Subí hasta su ombligo lamiendo el recorrido que me llevaba desde el hueso de la cadera al hermoso orificio en medio de su vientre. -

- Sabes a fruta.- hablé sin saber de donde saqué las fuerzas para separar mi boca de su piel. Pude notar como se movió como sacudida por una descarga, pero no me miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza dirigida a algún punto por encima de ella. Me gustó verla tan débil y sometida a mis actos, me hizo desearla más, amarla más. Si eso era posible.

Me salté las paradas del camino y fui directamente a su boca. De nuevo sentí la necesidad de besarla con rabia y furor. Era mía, mía y de nadie más. Por siempre. Una de sus manos buscó la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos para luego llevar la unión de nuestras manos hacia su pecho.

- Si aún latiera...- me miró con una sonrisa timida.- ... ahora mismo sonaría con tanta fuerza que serías incapaz de oír nada más.-

- Lo oígo.- aseguré.- lo oígo dentro de mi propio pecho. Late tan fuerte que te siento como la única persona en todo el planeta.- besé su frente, el punto entre sus cejas, sus parpados, su nariz y finalmente me posé sobre sus labios. No solo era capaz de enloquecerme de pasión, también sabía como resucitar mi marchito corazón y hacerlo estremecer con su ternura y amor incondicional.

Separamos las manos y ella dirigió las suyas hacia la cintura de mi ropa interior. Lo entendí alto y claro. Era el momento. Ya no había más amor que entregar, todo había sido expuesto ante el otro y solo un paso más podía completar nuestro camino. Me quité la última prenda y me coloqué lo suficientemente cerca para hacerla completamente mía. Solo unos centimetros, un último movimiento y nada más nos separaría nunca. No quedaría nada más por entregarnos.

Me besó con dulzura y empujó sus caderas contra mí. No había más que pensar. Dejé la mente en blanco y me dejé inundar por la sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando entre en su interior. Era lava líquida a mi alrededor. Quemando, acariciando y amando cada rincón de mi ser.

- Te quiero... más que a nada... más que a nadie.- jadeé dejandome caer un poco sobre ella mientras seguía danzando en su interior. Con cada movimiento jadeabamos, gemiamos y nos besabamos sin energía para sentir nada más. Cuando llegas al límite de la perfección no puedes encontrar nada más en tu mente. Te límitas a respirar y moverte para sentirlo un poco más fuerte, un poco más adentro, un poco más ...

Describirlo con palabras era imposible. Encajabamos como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, su cuerpo fue hecho para encajar con el mio, no había más explicación. Sus labios, su pecho, sus piernas, ... todo era del perfecto tamaño para mí.

Mientras más me me movía, mientras más profundo la sentía más me recorría un solo pensamiento. Por fín había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Bella era mi familia y mi hogar. Mi mujer, mi hermana, mi amante, mi amiga, mi maestra... la única persona en el mundo a la que le entregaría todo sin dudar.

Entraba y salía, nos separabamos para volvernos a encontrar. Bella gemía, yo jadeaba y nos intercambiabamos sin saber de quien era el cuerpo en el que estabamos. Rodamos por la cama sin separar nuestra unión. Ella estaba ahora sobre mí, apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras se movía como la amazona más experimentada. Me tenía y me domaba de la manera más placentera.

Estaba tan perdido en aquella sensación que a duras penas pude oír como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. Mezcla de lujuria y amor. Fue el preludio del fin, tembló sobre mi cadera, se encorvó hacia atrás y pronunció mi nombre una vez más mientras yo mismo temblaba y me retorcía regodeandome en mi propio extasis. Entendí por fin lo maravilloso de amar a alguien de todos los modos posibles, no solo con palabras y sentimientos, sino entregandole tu cuerpo en un acto de confianza total. Suspiramos a la vez complacidos y ella se dejó caer sobre mí. Durante varios minutos no hablamos, no nos miramos, no nos movimos. Tenerla tumbada sobre mí con la calidez que su cuerpo adquirió me producía algo muy parecido a la somnolencia.

- Si fuera humano ahora mismo podría dormirme abrazado por esta dulce sensación.- bromeé ganandome un pequeño golpecito en el hombro de la hermosa criatura que se extendía sobre mí. Giró la cabeza apoyando la barbilla sobre mi pecho para mirarme y después rodó para colocarse sobre la cama de medio lado. Sus ojos me miraban de una manera inescrutable.- Si pudiera pedir un deseo sería leer tu mente en este momento.-

- Pides muy poco para ser tu único deseo. Pregunta lo que quieras saber.- sonrió con dulzura mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi hombro y me dejaba rodearla con los brazos.-

- No es lo mismo. Quisiera poder saber que pasa por tu mente sin que tú me lo dijeras. Verlo todo...-

- Podría concederte ese deseo.-

- ¿Cómo? Es imposible, creeme que lo he intentado.-

- Si yo quisiera, podría dejarte leer mi mente. Igual que mi escudo puede ser expandido también puedo eliminarlo momentaneamente. Pero...-

- ¿Pero?.- pregunté entusiasmado con la idea de poder realizar el único deseo que me quedaba por hacer realidad en mi vida. Su mente era el mayor misterio de mi larga vida. Hasta que la conocí nada me había intrigado tanto.-

- Pero... tendrás que convencerme.- la sonrisa se tornó un poco más juguetona, más traviesa. Que fácil me lo ponía, que precio más agradable de pagar...

De nuevo los besos, las caricias, los gemidos y los nombres susurrados entre jadeos se entremezclaron en aquel cuarto de hotel. La vida se tornó mejor por momentos. Entre sus brazos descubrí que nada en el mundo podía ser parecido a estar con la persona que amas, susurrando palabras de amor que se inventaron solo para ser oídas por nuestros labios, mezclandote en un solo ser que desconoce las barreras entre su cuerpo y el mio.

El amor es así.

Te ciega.

Te mata.

Te abre los ojos a un nuevo mundo.

El amor es Bella Swan amandome entre sábanas blancas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Siento muchisimo la tardanza en subir... realmente no tengo justificación alguna, pero prometo que ahora subiré más rápido. La historia lleva terminada hace muchooo...asi que ahora sere wenaaaa! Gracias por los comentarios!!!

-------------------

**CAPITULO 7**

"_ En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días."_

_**Sealtiel Alatriste**_

**Edward PV**

Volvíamos de nuevo a su casa, disfrutando del camino largo cubierto de naturaleza y con mi brazo por encima de su hombro. Viajar así era algo que iba más alla del termino "agradable". Su cuerpo se recargaba suavemente sobre mi hombro, sus ojos cerrados hacían que pareciera que dormía, como si aún fuera humana, como si los últimos años hubieran sido una pesadilla demasiado real.

- No has cumplido tu parte del trato.-

- Lo haré, lo haré.- habló sin abrir los ojos. Besé su frente y ella se acurrucó más contra mí. Estaba feliz de haberme entregado a ella y de que ella se entregara a mi sin condiciones. La unión forjada no podría ser disuelta nunca. Yo fuí, soy y seré su único y primer amor, y ella será el mío. Nadie podría cambiar eso.

- ¿Cuándo? - el ansia de conocer el último rincón de ella que aún no había vislumbrado me hacía estremecer de anticipación.-

- Pronto... ¿no me crees?.-

- Claro que lo hago. Es la premura de conocerte aún mejor lo que me vuelve ansioso.-

- No creo que me puedas conocer mejor. Me conoces mejor de lo que yo misma lo hago.- Comprendía el matiz triste de su voz. Era más que evidente que la mayoría del tiempo se sentía culpable conmigo por no poder recordar nuestra vida juntos. A veces, sin darse cuenta, filtraba en sus comentarios una frase de disculpa. Yo también me sentía culpable en esos momentos, temía mostrarme demasiado interesado en el pasado, que Bella pudiera pensar que si no lo recordaba no la seguiría amando. En el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro la amaría por más recuerdos que se perdieran en el camino. Mientras ella estuviera viva, mientras siguiera amandome aún de manera incosciente, yo no abandonaría este sentimiento. Lo más seguro es que no pudiera alejarla nunca por más que ella si quisiera hacerlo.

- Aún así ... tu mente es la última puerta que me queda por abrir. Que me permitas entrar donde nadie más puede hacerlo me hace amarte más, si es que eso es posible.-

Su risita juguetona y dulce bailó por el coche llegando a mis oídos como cosquillas acariciadoras. Amaba verla feliz, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, amaba la risa de mi pequeño gran amor.

- Tengo algo que preguntarte, pero...- se revolvió nerviosa.- ... me siento mal por tener que preguntarlo y no saberlo por mi misma.-

- Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que desees sin tener que sentirte mal por ello.- le di un beso suave en la sien tratando de reconfortarla, pero aún así dudaba de como comenzar.- No te averguences, no creo que haya nada que pueda hacerte sentir así. Menos conmigo.

- De todos modos, esto es algo que yo debería saber. Aún si he olvidado todo lo demás.- se quejó.- Nosotros... ¿habíamos hecho esto antes?- Quise reir desenfrenadamente al entender su pregunta, pero supe que le dolería que lo hiciera, así que aguanté lo mejor que pude y la miré. Si no fuera porque es imposible, hubiera jurado que estana sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo.

- No, ha sido la primera vez. Y la segunda.- añadí feliz.-

- Antes... ¿no me deseabas? No, no quiero decir eso. Yo, lo entiendo, quiero decir... debía ser duro para ti. Mi olor...- tartamudeaba de manera adorable. Quise parar el coche y añadirle una tercera vez a la lista, realmente no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para agarrarme al volante y seguir la conversación.

- Todo lo contrario. La mayoría del tiempo deseaba más tu cuerpo que tu sangre, pero... era peligroso para ti. Yo te deseaba tanto... te deseo tanto.- Pasé un brazo por sus hombros para enfatizar mis palabras y la apreté contra mí.- Estar a tu lado, antes y ahora, hace que pierda toda capacidad de pensar en nada más que no seas tú, pero ponerte en peligro nunca será una opción. Incluso si el peligro soy yo.-

- Entonces, ¿te alegras de que ya no sea humana?-

- No puedo decir que sea algo del todo alegre.- Noté que su gesto cambió a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba.- Pero no porque me gustaras más antes. Al contrario, poder pensar solamente en ti, sin ocupar parte de mi mente en no matarte, es un extasis en si mismo.-

- No lo entiendo. Si es tan bueno, ¿por qué no te alegras? ¿No es más fácil ahora?.-

- Lo es. Es con diferencia mucho más fácil y mejor, pero el pensamiento de que hayas dejado de ser humana por mi culpa no es algo que me alegre. Nadie debería convertirse en esto si tiene otras opciones.-

- Si de algo estoy segura es que, antes y ahora, morirme de vieja y no poder estar contigo no era una opción.-

- Hay cosas que no cambian.- sonreí ante su respuesta.- Sigues siendo la misma.- Aquella afirmación le devolvió la alegría. Para ella, que le dijera cosas como esa, que le indicara que no había cambiado tanto como ella creía, le hacía feliz. Ciertamente había cosas que no cambiaban. Ella seguiría siendo siempre la misma chica insegura que me enamoró.

* * *

Mis pequeños regalos emocionaron a Elisabeth, y su sonrisa se contagió al rostro de Bella. Agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella con simples objetos no era suficiente, pero las palabras se hacían pequeñas en comparación con el sentimiento que había en mi interior. _"Gracias"_ era escano, nimio y rídiculo... le debía la vida, porque mi vida era Bella y ella la había salvado del horror de la soledad.

La noche del día siguiente, mientras Elisabeth dormía, salimos al bosque agradecidos de que no nevera. Teníamos sed, apenas nos habíamos alimentado en los últimos días y el hecho de que pasaramos cada pequeño momento a solas amandonos a escondidas no ayudaba mucho a ganar energías. Fue la primera vez que vi aquel aspecto de Bella, el animal dentro de ella que se movía ágil y veloz en busca de sustento. Era elegante y era salvaje, me agradaba y me aterraba por partes iguales. No acostumbrada a que ella fuera lo mismo que yo, que su humanidad hubiera sido arrancada a la fuerza de su cuerpo era un pecado, uno que yo no pude evitar. Esa culpa me perseguiría por siempre, pero al menos tenía el gran consuelo de que ella sería mía por toda la eternidad. Tenía tiempo de sobra para compensarla.

- Eres un poco lento.- se burló mientras se limpiaba con la punta de la lengua una gota de sangre de la comisura de los labios.-

- Deberías respetar más a tus mayores. Tengo unos noventa años más que tú.-

- ¿Debería llamarte "señor" a partir de ahora?-

- Solo si me dejas llamarte señora Cullen.- era una broma envuelta con algo de verdad por en medio. Con todo esto de encontrarla, amarla y desearla me había olvidado de otro de mis deseos. Hacerla mi esposa. Soñé con que la falta de memoria la hubiera cambiado lo justo para que aceptara sin demasiadas quejas, pero lo dejó pasar como una broma y otro disimulado "no" golpeó mi pobre orgullo de caballero de principios del siglo pasado. ¿Dónde estaban las damiselas enamoradas que lloraban ante una propuesta cuando se las necesitaba?.

Corrimos de rama en rama durante un rato, tratando de llegar a un claro en el bosque donde poder pararnos y pasar un rato agradable. Sin duda ella era rápida, un poco más rápida que yo. Encontró el lugar y se giró hacia mí victoriosa.

- Ahora que tengo energía de sobra para tumbarte si quisiera, puedo cumplir mi parte del trato.-

- Si quisieras tumbarme no necesitarías emplear nada de fuerza, pero si quieres puedo hacer como que me resisto.- bromeé de nuevo, pero volvió a ignorarme.-

- Cada cosa a su tiempo. Tú eres el que quería hacer esto, yo no tengo quejas si quieres que cambiemos la lista de prioridades.- se acercó tentadora, y esta vez fuí yo quien tuvo que dejar pasar el tema.-

- Antes de que te arrepientas, mejor ahora que más tarde.-

- Sabía que dirías eso.- Ambos sonreímos y nos acercamos hasta estar de pie frente a frente. Tomó mis manos con las suyas y las puso en sus sienes. Luego cerró los ojos con fuerza para

volverlos a abrir segundos después y advertirme.- No tengo mucha práctica con esto, no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar.-

- Está bien. Espero que no sea una excusa para que no indague demasiado.- Oí su risa incluso antes de que la sonrisa previa se dibujara en su rostro. Parecía como si ella también deseara que yo rebuscase en su mente, cosa que hasta ahora no había querido, me llamó la atención ese detalle.

Y entonces lo sentí.

Como un torrente de lluvia arrastrando todos sus recuerdos a mi cuerpo. Miles de escenas, conversaciones y pensamientos sacudieron mi cuerpo y la calentaron con el amor que contenía cada uno de ellos.

Primero fueron los recuerdos más cercanos. La primera vez que me vio, sus ojos mirandome sin saber la razón por la que el pecho le dolía. La sensación de desconocida calidez recorriendola el cuerpo mientras la abracé en aquel mismo momento. El primer beso. Nuestra primera vez. La segunda. El continuo sonido de fondo de su mente diciendo. _"Le amo... le amo... le amo." _

Después de aquella calma absoluta y la emoción desbordante de saber que no había duda en su mente respecto a lo que sentía por mí, me sorprendió otro torrente de imagenes. Esto si que no me lo esperaba. ¿Podía yo ver sus recuerdos de antes de que se convirtiera en vampiro aún cuando ella misma no los recordaba?.

_"¿Acaso mi pelo huele mal?" _la escuché pensar en medio del aula de Biología donde nos vimos por primera vez._ "Huele __a fresas, es el aroma de mi champú favorito. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?"._ Me reí al descubrir lo que pensó en aquel entonces. ¿Pensaba ella que olía mal?. Desde luego no fue el momento más caballeroso de mi vida. Otros de sus pensamientos fueron cruzandose a la velocidad de la luz por mi mente.

_"¿Cree que estoy loca o que soy estúpida? Estaba junto a su coche... No pudo, es decir, es imposible que llegara a mí tan rápido. ¿Cree que me engañará con eso de que tengo una conmoción cerebral?" _

_"Si de verdad me odia tanto pudo dejar que me aplastara la furgoneta de Tyler. ¿Disfruta jugando a confundir? Ahora soy tu amigo, ahora te odio. ¿Es un juego? Preferiría que me dijera claramente que no me soporta, al menos no dolería tanto cuando es simpatico."_ Recordé aquella escena en la excursión, cuando dudaba de si me había arrepentido de salvarla. Podía ser algo corta de entendederas a veces.

_"Siempre lo supe... Mi cabeza es diferente. Soy rara. ¿Por eso no puede oírme?. Quizás sería más fácil si lo hiciera. Podría gritar dentro de mí que le quiero y si él no siente lo mismo lo dejaría pasar como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Así me sentiría menos rídicula por querer a alguien tan fuera de mi alcance." _Nunca imaginé que pensara aquello. ¿Yo fuera de su alcance? ¿Era eso algún tipo de complejo de inferioridad? Yo no tenía nada de especial, a parte de ser un monstruo, ella sin embargo brillaba con luz propia en aquel agujero oscuro que era mi vida. Me atraía como una hoguera a una polilla. Me encargaría de solucionar esto si aún seguía rondando por algún rincón de su mente.

Su voz sonó en sus recuerdos. Reconocí la escena en la primera milesima de segundo. La conversación en el coche cuando volviamos de Port Angeles.

- No me importa lo que seas.-

- ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? - Me sorprendió lo diferente y bella que se escuchaba mi voz en sus recuerdos. Apesar de que visto desde fuera se podía notar mi enfado y malestar.

- No.- negó con rotundidad.- _"¿Monstruo? ¿A qué le llama monstruo? Es hermoso, educado, inteligente... ¿Puedo considerar un monstruo a la persona a la que quiero? ¡Que ridiculez! Él es mucho más civilizado que la mayoría de personas que hay por ahí. Si en verdad fuera peligroso no me sentiría tan segura con él."_

La escena continuó mostrandome como se sentía ella mientras manteniamos esa conversación. Cualquier persona normal estaría asustada, pero ella era feliz con cada descubrimiento que le permitía hacer.

- ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?.

- El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso. - su corazón latió y bramó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. La felicidad se destilaba por cada poro de su piel. Si lo hubiera sabido entonces le hubiera hablado de cada pequeño detalle de mi triste vida. Cualquier cosa para que se sintiera así para siempre.- No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana - De nuevo otro golpeteo histerico de su corazón resonó dentro de mi cabeza. Que dulce sensación conocer cuan amplios e intensos era sus sentimientos por mí.

La escena volvió a cambiar.

- ¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? - nunca dejaría de sorprenderme lo agradable, idealizada y seductora que sonaba mi voz en su cabeza. Yo sabía que no era así, que solo en su distorsión enamorada de la realidad sonaba así, era totalmente exagerado. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando me acerqué a ella para hacer esa pregunta. Sonreí al notarlo.-

_" Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podrías amarme tu más que yo a ti? No soy más que una humana cuya caracteristica más especial es ser torpe y atraer las desgracias. Tú eres simplemente bello, inteligente, perfecto. ¿No es evidente?"_

Me enfadó que pensara de esa manera. Nunca veía con objetividad las cosas que pasaban, pero era aún menos objetiva consigo misma y conmigo. Un vampiro que desea beberse tu sangre cada vez que te acercas a él no es mi definición de perfecto. Sin embargo, un pequeño misterio envuelto de encanto, calidez y frescura es el mejor regalo que nadie puede darte. Su perfección era casi un delito, uno que atentaba contra mi continua sed de ella. Me alegraba vergonzosamente que Bella fuera un vampiro, al menos no tenía que preocuparme de atacarla mientras la besaba.

- Lo has vuelto a hacer.- su voz en sus recuerdos interrumpió mis pensamientos. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo para explotar en su pecho, la respiración dejo de ser entrecortaba para desaparecer por completo y su corazón latía con tanta furia que temí que el pequeño músculo se desgajara como una mandarina.

- ¿El qué?.-

- Deslumbrarme.- Por fin comprendí a que se refería cuando me decía aquello. Sentir sus propias emociones en mi cuerpo era tremendamente útil. Cada comentario se explicaba por si solo, su humanidad, incomprensible para mí, se desvelaba como un bello misterio.

_"No lo hagas, no me mires así"_ rogaba _"No soy capaz de hablar, ni de respirar, ni de pesar cuando me miras así. A duras penas conservo la lógica cuando estás a mi lado. Esto es vergonzoso, soy una masa temblorosa y estupida. ¿Cómo puedo gustarle?"_

Los recuerdos pasados se sucedían como en una lluvia de estrellas. Algunos eran frases sueltas, otros conversaciones completas, otros simplemente sensaciones intensas que me perforaban dulcemente. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban relacionados conmigo, me sentí un poco culpable por ser tan egocentrico y preocuparme solo de esas cosas, pero la llegada de otro recuerdo borró todo y me dejó la mente en blanco.

- No me dejes.- imploraba con una voz tan lastimera que dolió de nuevo. Temblaba con tal fuerza que temía que su cuerpo se rompiera más de lo que ya lo estaba en ese entonces. Sobre la cama del hospital de Phoenix, con heridas en la pierna, el antebrazo y la cabeza. - _"Por favor, por lo que más quieras, por favor, no me dejes. No te vayas, no, no, no... no, por favor. Si te vas... no, no... no puedes irte. No me dejes."  
_  
Todo en su interior se revolvía atemorizado como nunca antes. Su terror me recorrió desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último de los cabellos de mi cabeza. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, nisiquiera cuando era yo quien creyó que la perdería. Quise llorar como ella estaba comenzando a hacerlo, llorar por el daño causado, por el desconocimiento de la devastación que dejaba mi sugerencia de alejarme, por todo lo que hice, hago y haré.

- No lo haré. Ahora, relájate antes de que llame a la enfermera para que te sede.- Mi yo de su memoria no me pareció lo suficientemente arrepentido teniendo en cuenta el daño que ahora sabía que le había causado. Deseé poder entrar ahí, como un viajero del tiempo, para golpearle hasta que se arrodillara rogando perdón.- Bella, no pienso irme a ningún sitio. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.-

- ¿Juras que no me vas a dejar?.- El jadeo que se escapó en su pregunta me recordó lo que era el dolor físico. Eran cristales rotos bajo mis costillas arañandome los pulmones. Me sorprendió que tuviera la fuerza para hablar, yo apenas podía pensar.

- Lo juro.-

Me embargaba, me perdía, me recordaba lo que era ser húmano. Eran tantas cosas que durante algún momento pensé que ambos nos fundiriamos en un solo cerebro y no habría manera de saber donde acababa yo y donde empezaba ella. Recordé el baile, las noches en su habitación, los besos, el profundo abismo que sintió cuando la dejé tras el incidente de su cumpleaños, su desvastación, sus pocas ganas de vivir, las motos, el salto de acantilado, nuestro reencuentro en Volterra, el primer beso tras aquello, ... así una cosa tras otra. Amandola más con cada imagen que pasaba de su cerebro al mio.

Bella había pasado por tanto desde que me conoció, tanto que la intensidad era abrumadora, tanto que no supe como podía seguir queriendome. Me prometí a mi mismo esforzarme más a partir de ahora.

Cuando la escena que reflejaba el secuestro al que fue sometida por parte de Victoria empezó me di cuenta que algo iba mal. Las imagenes se volvieron extrañas y borrosas, y una fuerte descarga sacudió mi columna vertebral. Era extraño, quizás como ella misma dijo no podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin el escudo de su mente, pero estaba satisfecho con todo lo que había aprendido... y era mucho. Todo se apagó y se volvió negro durante unos segundos, abrí los ojos con lentitud mientras una sonrisa jovial se formaba en mi cara. Estaba más que dispuesto a volver al presente para poder besar a mi hermosa bendición, pero al mirar al frente no la encontré. Parpadée un par de veces pensando que, tal vez, aún seguía sin desconectar del todo, pero entonces me di cuenta.

Bella estaba tirada en el suelo, incosciente.

¿Desde cuándo los vampiros se desmayaban?

**CONTINUARÁ ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

"_ De pronto recordé que había soñado con eso: Un laberinto asfixiante en el que por más que caminara siempre estaba en el mismo lugar. Algo me atrajo, quizá la incertidumbre o mi propio miedo, y me largué a correr hacia cualquier parte."_

_**Osvaldo Soriano**_

**Edward PV**

Inmovil, inerte, como una humana desmayada. Así veía a Bella tirada en suelo frente a mí. Me asusté tanto que mi cuerpo se sacudió en un incontrolable temblor. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que veía a un vampiro perder el conocimiento, para colmo de males no era cualquier vampiro, era la única mujer que había amado durante toda mi vida.

- Bella... Bella...- la llamé una y otra vez dandole golpecitos en la cara. No hubo reacción alguna. Cada segundo que pasaba la incertidumbre y la preocupación crecían hasta lo imposible.

Una de las desventajas de ser un vampiro es que no tienes pulso, así que en casos como este no tienes un punto de referencia con el que guiarte para saber su estado. No hay respiración, no hay latidos, no hay calor... ¿cómo saber si estaba viva?.

La tomé en mis brazos y me dirigí lo más rápido posible hacia la casa. Maldita la hora en que quise entrar en su mente, me repetía por el camino. No tardé más que un par de minutos en estar frente a la puerta de la casa. Los modales no eran algo que me preocuparan en ese momento, así que di un golpe a la puerta con la pierna y entré como un ciclón.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Elisabeth asustada por el estruendo.-

- Es Bella... no sé que le ha pasado. Estaba bien y de pronto...-

- Oh, dios mio.- su rostro se arrugó en un gesto de preocupación similar al mío.- Tumbala en el sofá.-

Pasaron los minutos, nuestros ojos no se separaban de ella esperando el mínimo movimiento, pero no hubo nada que nos diera esperanza. Cuando llegamos al cuarto de hora sin señales la desesperación fue insoportable. Conocía lo que era perderla, no pensaba volver a pasar por eso. Estaba reviviendo una pesadilla bien conocida. De nuevo estabamos en la misma situación... Ella corriendo un peligro que yo no conocía del todo y yo preocupado por no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Como hace años, como cuando la arrancaron de mi lado.

- Ella estará bien. Es fuerte.- trató de calmarme.-

- Puede que lo sea, pero esto no es algo normal. Que yo sepa nunca ha pasado. Los vampiros...- me avergonzó pronunciar esa palabra.- ... no dormimos, no nos enfermamos, no nos desmayamos.-

Vi como sonreía y eso me molestó. No era un momento para reirse. Elisabeth se sentó en el borde del sofá, acariciaba el pelo de Bella con una dulzura que realmente hizo que parecían una abuela y su nieta favorita. Me sentía de pronto fuera de lugar, mi enfado desaparecía tan rápidamente como apareció, no podía enfadarme con alguien que quisiera a Bella tanto como lo hacia esa mujer.

- Cuando amas a alguien tiendes a preocuparte más de lo que es sano. - su sonrisa se amplió aún más, pero podía notar un halo de melancolía en sus palabras. Hablaba de algo que conocía bien. - Es normal que te preocupes, la posibilidad de perder al ser amado es el más horrible de los acontecimientos, pero creeme cuando te digo que nada podría separar a esta chica de ti. Ha sido más feliz en estos días que lo que lo fue en los últimos años. No recuerdo haberla visto sonreir de esa manera nunca.-

- Gracias, esas palabras significan mucho para mí.

Pasamos las siguientes horas inquietos porque no volvía en si. Di vueltas por el salón de una manera tan frenetica que dudaba si estaba haciendo un agujero en el suelo. Nada me calmaba. La sensación de pánico crecía, y crecía, y crecía. Tan era así que cuando unos golpes sonaron el la puerta mis nervios casi hacen que ataque al trozo de madera.

Había estado tan atento a Bella que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que las voces de mi famlia sonaban al otro lado. Corrí como un niño a las faldas de su madre buscando consuelo, no fue literal, claro, pero corrí hacia mi familia sabiendo que todo sería más fácil ahora. Al menos eso esperaba.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Alice entrando en cuanto abrí la puerta.- Tuve una visión de Bella incosciente. No entiendo para nada porque a veces puedo verla y otras no, pero hace un rato era muy fácil.-

- Bella... ella puede bloquear a la gente. Es... su poder especial. trataba de explicarme lo mejor que mi caotica mente me permitía.- Antes estabamos en el bosque, me mostró su mente. Ella también puede eliminar ese bloqueo cuando así lo desea. Estaba todo bien, estaba viendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos ... y de repente, perdió el conocimiento.-

- Que extraño...- susurró Carlisle.- ... Eso es algo muy raro, aunque lo he visto un par de veces. La gente con poderes que van más allá de lo que puede ser común, suelen necesitar mucha energía para usarlo. Al menos en sus primeros años. Es extraño que llegue a agotar la energía, pero ha pasado antes. Estará bien, Edward.-

Toda mi familia entró a la casa. Volvimos a lo que era común cuando estabamos todos con Bella. Alice, Esme, Elisabeth, Carlisle y yo nos mantuvimos cerca de Bella. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron en un segundo plano, aunque su preocupación era más que notoria.

Los minutos pasaron, las horas pasaron, de nuevo me encontré angustiado. Jasper hacía sus mejores esfuerzos para enviarme tranquilidad, pero era díficil calmarme del todo. Volví a dar vueltas por el salón, desquiciando a gran parte de mi familia que hacía lo posible y lo imposible por darme animos. No funcionó.

- Cariño, tranquilizate. Mira, hemos estado tan ocupados estos días que no hemos tenido tiempo de cazar. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y así te alejas y te despejas un poco?.- mi madre como siempre pensaba la mejor manera de cuidar de mí. Hablaba con su tono dulce y suave que conseguía relajar hasta a la persona más nerviosa.-

- Yo fui a cazar antes. Ir vosotros, yo me quedaré con ella.-

- No me preocupa tu sed, me preocupa que te vuelvas loco si sigues aquí mucho rato. Uno de nosotros se quedará con ella, estará bien. Además está Elisabeth... Sal con nosotros y despejate un poco.-

- Yo me quedaré con ella.-

- Gracias, Emmett. ¿Ves? Si Bella despierta mientras estamos fuera Emmett te lo hará saber. Te prometo que no nos alejaremos más de unos pocos kilometros.-

- Está bien.- era imposible negarse a algo cuando mi madre dejaba todos los cabos atados. - Emmett, cuida de ella y avisame si despierta.-

- Lo haré. Vete y quitate esa cara de susto. Si se despierta y te ve así se volverá a desmayar.-

* * *

**Bella PV**

Perdida.

Estaba totalmente perdida.

Todo era verde a mi alrededor, frondoso y húmedo. Estaba sucia y confusa, pero me sentía como nunca antes. La energía explotaba en los dedos de mis pies, como si estuviera conectada a una pila y ellos fuera mi toma de tierra. Oh si, que agradable sensación. Me sentía tan bien a pesar de no recordar nada...

Mi primer recuerdo, me dije a mi misma.

Comencé a recobrar un poco la lucidez. Estaba muerte, tenía que ser eso. Era como estar dormida, pero sabiendo que yo no podía dormir. Solo quedaba esa opción, algo me había pasado y estaba muerta. Maldije mi mala suerte. Por fin había encontrado a mi familia, a mi amor, mi lugar en el mundo... y ahora me moría.

La cara triste de Edward lo inundó todo. ¿Estaría así cuando se enterara de que había muerto? No quería hacerle daño, él me había hecho tan feliz en estos últimos días... No se merecía sufrir de nuevo por perderme. No es que yo fuera una gran perdida, pero para él parecía ser así. Como perder un miembro, como perderlo todo. Era demasiado agradable la idea de ser eso para alguien como él.

Tan hermoso.

Tan dulce.

Tan tan apasionado.

Mi cuerpo había sabido reconocerle cuando yo era incapaz de recordarle. Lo que sentía al estar a su lado, lo que sentía cuando me miraba, lo que sentía cuando me tocaba... Sin duda alguna le había amado antes como le amaba ahora. Lo sé. Es imposible negarlo.

Esos pensamientos me hicieron desear verle. Daría todo por verle una última vez, pensé. Cualquier cosa que me pidieran. Mi deseo crecía y crecía, por más que estuviera muerta algo dentro de mí aún creía que podría verle una última vez.

Y sucedió.

Como un click en mi cabeza. Las imagenes comenzaron a formarse y mezclarse a una velocidad que mareaba. Miles de voces resonaron a la vez ensordeciendo mis pensamientos. Era él, y era yo, y eramos nosotros mil y una veces hablando. Solo reconocía los matices de nuestras voces, pero me era imposible entender nada. Se había convertido en un zumbido, en algo parecido a lo que oyes cuando estas en un concierto y este va a empezar. Un montón de gente comienza a gritar desaforada, oyes un barullo ensordecedor y no comprendes nada. Sin embargo, lo que estaba dentro de mi cabeza era como conectar ese sonido a un amplificador.

¡¡¡¡ QUE PARE !!!!

Grité para mis adentros y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. No era capaz de pensar, solo quería correr lejos de todo ese ruido que me hacía daño. Me topé con algo duro, miré y vi a Emmett Cullen moviendo los labios mientras me agarraba por los brazos. ¿Estaba hablado? No era capaz de oirle con todo ese ruido.

- ¡¡ Haz que se callen !! - grité, pero de nuevo no pude oír lo que me decía.

Tenía que huir de allí, tenía que alejarme todo lo que fuera necesario hasta que parase de oirlo. Sus brazos ejercieron más fuerza, estaba preocupado, podía notarlo en su cara, pero no me importó. Apreté los puños con fuerza y le golpeé enviandole al otro lado del salón. Tenía que irme, de verdad tenía que irme. Me iba a volver loca.

Que pare ya.

Que pare ya.

Que pare, por favor.

Era todo lo que podía pensar, todo lo demás requería demasiado esfuerzo y mi cabeza dolía. Corrí como una loca en el momento que puse los pies fuera de la casa. No sabía mi destino, tampoco me importaba. Solo necesitaba que ese ruido parase, que parase ya o me volvería completamente loca.

* * *

**Edward PV**

Observaba a mi familia cazar. Todos estaban sedientos, demasiado sedientos. En los últimos días habían estado ocupandose de las cosas para la mudanza. Por experiencia propia sé lo díficil que es todo ese trabajo. Recogerlo todo, dejar los trabajos, los colegios, buscar una nueva casa, contratar el servicio de mudanza... y más siendo tan repentino. Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para alimentarse. Eran felices a pesar de eso, todo era por estar más cerca de Bella, ella lo merecía. Si solo no hubiera ocurrido esto...

- Ella estará bien, despertará pronto. -

- Lo sé, Esme.-

- Ve a cazar. Yo me quedo con él para darle un par de sacudidas y que quite esa cara de angustia.- dijo Alice acercandose con su habitual elegancia de movimientos.-

- Está bien, cuidalo. -

- Lo haré. No dejaré solo a este niño de mamá.- se quejó mientras mi madre se marchaba.-

- Estoy bien, no necesito que me cuideis. Solo estoy preocupado.-

- Bella es lo suficientemente cabezota para volver de la muerte si hiciera falta. Todo por estar contigo. Una simple perdida de cosciencia no podrá con ella. Ahora cuentame, ¿cómo fue?.-

La sonrisa de su cara era radiante. No entendía que podía hacerla tan feliz hasta que leí en su mente. Estaba pensando en lo que había sido para mí poder entrar en la mente de Bella. Era ya un secreto a voces la fascinación que sentía por su mente.

- No lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría.-

- Ya, ya... tú siempre te sientes culpable por todo. Hay cosas que no cambian. - suspiró. - Algún día ella hubiera usado su poder de este modo y esto hubiera ocurrido de todos modos. No es tu culpa, así que deja de regodearte en tu miseria y cuentame la parte romántica.-

- Fue maravilloso. Fue como... como resolver todas las dudas e inseguridades que pudiera tener. Sus sentimientos superan con mucho lo que yo imaginé y sus pensamientos... sus pensamientos son tan Bella. Cuando yo creí que ella pensaba una cosa, ella estaba pensando todo lo contrario. Incluso leyendo su mente sigue sorprendiendome. Es maravillosa la veas por donde la veas.-

- Oh, l´amour... - se rió.-

_"Edward!! Mierda, venir corriendo. ¡Bella se ha ido!"_ la voz de Emmett gritó en mi cabeza un volumen imposible de ignorar. Había estado atento a él, pero la intensidad de su voz me sorprendió. Debía estar realmente preocupado.

- Bella... - atiné a susurrar.-

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha despertado? -

- No, se ha ido. ¡Vamos! -

Me levanté de un salto de la rama donde estaba y noté como toda mi familia vino detrás de mí en cuanto oyeron mi voz. No tenía que haberla dejado sola. Lo sabía, no tenía que haberlo hecho. Lo hice una vez y Victoria se la llevó. Lo había hecho otra y algo había vuelto a ocurrir.

- Lo siento. - fue lo primero que dijo cuando me vio llegar.- Estaba vigilandola y de pronto se levantó y comenzó a gritar algo de que hiciera que pararan. Parecía totalmente ida... y de pronto me noqueó. Elisabeth está arriba, le dije que descansara. Demonios, es muy fuerte para ser tan pequeñaja.-

- ¡¿Y no pudiste detenerla?! - bramé enfadado. Emmett era un armario de tres puertas, uno de los más fuertes que había conocido nunca. ¿De verdad Bella podía dejarlo fuera de juego tan fácil?.-

- Es fuerte... muy fuerte. Además, no quería hacerle daño.-

- ¿Hacer que paren? ¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que parar?. - preguntó Alice más para si misma que para nosotros.-

- No lo sé, pero no es lo que me importa ahora. Tenemos que ir a buscarla.-

- Iremos todos, Edward. La encontraremos más rápido.- me tranquilizó Carlisle.-

- ¿Hace cuánto que se ha ido, Emmett?. -

- Hará menos de cinco minutos. Salió en dirección oeste por lo que pude ver.-

- Sigamos su rastro. - antes de que terminara la frase todos estabamos más fuera de la casa. Estaba viviendo un deja vu. De nuevo buscandola sin saber donde estaría...

De nuevo sin ser capaz de respirar.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**


End file.
